This Just Can't Be Summer Love
by BrookeDWinchester
Summary: After avoiding his new family for the past two years Enzo St. John returns back to Mystic Falls for the summer after he recently graduates from college to visit his stepmother Lily St. John. Enzo soon gets wrapped up with his troublemaker stepbrother Damon and his best friend Bonnie Bennett, who finds Enzo quite charming and alluring unlike his two brothers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Welcome Home.

 _Sheets are swaying from an old clothesline_ _  
_ _Like a row of captured ghosts over old dead grass_ _  
_ _Was never much but we made the most_ _  
_ _Welcome home_

Late May 2016

Enzo lingers outside the Salvatore boarding house for what felt like an hour, staring at the front door fighting himself to knock. It's been two years since he's been home from Duke University, and the last time he was here it was New Year's Eve night. He and Damon got into a huge fight, as well as his father and Stefan over the younger man's studies and college companions. Enzo swore to himself after that night he'd never return back to this bloody town again and was actually going to spend his summer with his cousin Virginia in the Hampton with her extremely conservative parents, but Lily his step-mother asked him to stay the summer for at least a couple of weeks before her and his father's wedding anniversary party.

Enzo continues to stare at the front door until it was pulled wide open and he was facing thankfully Stefan Salvatore and not his dickhead brother. "Umm Enzo, when did you get here? And how long were you just standing there?" Stefan questioned him. Not knowing what to say Enzo just gave him a steely look as Stefan steps to the side to let him in.

His memories of the boarding house were a bit hazy since he has only been into here a few times. Lily and Lorenzo Sr. had only been married for four years, the wedding was summer of 2012 when Stefan and Enzo just graduated school, by the time his father moved in with Lily, he was off to American University as a transfer student from England where he lived with his mum.

"Lorenzo, welcome home" He whipped around to see a smiling jolly Lily with opened arms walking towards him, Enzo smiled dropping his bags and hugged Lily. She was a sweet woman who made his father the happiest he's seen in over ten years, even if he didn't like her sons he couldn't hold that against her.

"Lily, it's great to see you again" Enzo pulled away, Lily gave him one of her most welcoming smiles.

"Well if you came home more often to see us." Enzo just shrugged her comment off, after what happened couple years ago Enzo wasn't interesting in spending too much time here, just a couple of weeks for the anniversary party for his parents which Carol Lockwood the former Mayor's wife and Lily's best friend was having at her home.

Stefan gave Enzo a pat on the back, "Damon will be home tonight, he's hanging out with the Bennetts." From what his gossiping cousin tells him, the Bennett are the new royalties of Mystic Falls, Rudy Hopkins the new mayor of the town and his wife Abby Bennett-Hopkins moved into the town a few years ago after old Mayor Lockwood died, Rudy cleaned up Mystic Falls after the town's crime rate was sky high when it's Mayor died. They lived here with their daughter, Enzo never met but she was close friends with Damon, poor girl.

Lily grabbed Enzo's arm and walked him into the living room, "Lucy, our new maid will take your bag to your room, so you just relax and dinner will be at 6." As Enzo took a seat he saw a little middle age white lady with blonde hair and wearing a maid's outfit darting around Stefan to get his bags and bring up stairs. "hopefully your father arrives on time, he's so busy these days down at the armory with Dalton." Lily continues.

Dalton was Enzo's uncle and his cousin Alex and Virginia's father, he would be working for Dalton and Alex this summer at the armory learning the family business.

Stefan kissed his mother's cheek, "Well I'm going out, might not make it for dinner." Lily gave her son a disapproving look.

"And why not?"

Stefan sighed "Okay, Klaus invited me over." Enzo cracked a smile, Stefan was still hanging out with his problematic friends and against his father's wishing, Enzo was kind of proud to see this side of Stefan.

"Stefan you know how Lorenzo and I feel about you hanging out with that boy and his Jezebel sister, what about that nice girl Valerie from school what's she doing this summer?" Lily asked her son.

"Look Valarie and I are just friends, so is Klaus and Bek." Stefan tried to explain to his mother who was already over this conversation with her son. "I'll try to make it home for dinner okay." With that Stefan rushes out the house, and Lily walking out into the hallway was muttering to herself about the Mikaelson clan being deplorable people. Putting his feet up on the couch laying back, Enzo thought to himself, _Welcome home._

* * *

"Okay so your step brother who I've never met by the way, is home for the summer and he for some reason you won't say hates you, and whatever _you_ clearly did to him kept him from returning home to visit his parents" Bonnie Bennett was up in her old room at her grandmother's house putting her stuff away while Damon laid on her bed pretending to text his girlfriend.

Bonnie threw her nail clip at Damon for not answering her. "Dammit Bon, yes let's say I did something bad that a regret and ruined my relationship with him." Bonnie rolled her eyes, story of Damon's life. Damon had more enemies than friends, in fact he only had two friends, her and Alaric Saltzman, who was her history professor at Whitmore College.

Damon and Bonnie met her freshman year at Whitmore, while he was trying to make a move on her best friend Elena but then got denied. He later got with her other friend Caroline who was drunk at a party and let say their little relationship ended up on bad terms, Caroline hated Damon. Her sophomore year she ran into Damon at the tutoring center where she worked, he needed a tutor at the time and asked for her help, and they've been friends ever since.

Damon was even dating Elena now, even though they were on and off, right now on hold or something while Elena was doing some internship in New York.

"So when am I gonna meet this guy?" while Bonnie has never been charmed by Damon or his brother Stefan, in fact Damon tried to make a few move on her once at the party after his messy breakup with Caroline, which led Bonnie to throw a drink in his face. Second time was in her dorm room after the two became friends, but Bonnie saw way too much bad boy womanizer fuckboy in Damon and she wasn't setting herself up for another failed relationship, so the two just stayed friends.

Damon looked up curiously at Bonnie head tilt to the side, "Why?"

Bonnie walked from her closet, going to her door to pulled in another suitcase. "Damon, I met everyone from your family but your step brother, who you rarely speak about, I'm curious to see who he is and also what you did." It must be bad since Bonnie knew every awful thing Damon has done yet he refuse to speak about whatever he did to his brother.

Damon rolled over on his stomach tossing his phone to the side, "Elena posted a picture of her and that dude Liam." Liam who was a fellow med student and a friend of Elena was also in New York doing an internship. Damon hated the guy, purely jealous since Liam was always hanging around Elena, like tons of guys are yet this was the one dude that made Damon tick.

"Are you stalking Elena and Liam now?" Bonnie asked hands slapped her thighs disapproving of Damon's actions. "Elena and Liam are just friends, she's pretty faithful to you, and completely in love." Bonnie explains to him. Liam was no competition to him.

Damon of course had this look on his face saying he didn't believe her, "yeah okay, and come over tomorrow so you can meet Enzo, maybe break the awkward tension between us."

Bonnie grinned up at Damon, "can't wait, and here I thought I came home to another boring summer, at least give me drama and angst with a bit of romance before I have to start working this fall with teenagers" Damon just pouted at her probably still thinking about Liam and Elena.

"Sister you have no idea what you just wished for." Bonnie just chortle and jumped on the bed next to Damon.

As soon as she snatched his phone up and managed to glance at an incoming text message from someone who probably shouldn't even have Damon's number, and while he was still pouting and whispering harsh things about Liam, she gasped a bit at what she briefly saw in the message. This made Bonnie realize this summer was going to be way too exhilarating.

 _ **Okay, I'm starting a summer bonenzo romance series, next chapter Bonnie and Enzo will meet. Hope you all enjoy.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Who's that girl?

 _I'd like to know her name_

 _Who's that girl?_

 _'Cause she's driving me insane_

Stefan didn't show up for dinner, in fact Lily and Enzo were the only ones at the dinner table around 6 and didn't start eating until 7. Lily ended up in the kitchen with Lucy screaming on the phone with his father for not showing up to dinner. Enzo soon excused himself after he ate and went up to his room to unpack. An hour later he hears Lily screaming again and he heard another voice, a voice he wish he didn't hear, Damon's. The two had a screaming match for fifteen minutes until Enzo heard a door two doors down slam shut.

Around 10 Enzo heard a gentle knock on his door before it opened.

"Ahh Lorenzo," Enzo turned to see his father standing by his doorway, "safe flight in?"

Enzo nodded as he sat on his bed, his father about to take a step into his room and he knew he wasn't ready for whatever shit he was going to lay on him. "Yeah I got in okay, umm father you know what I'm kind of tired now, I know you'll want to talk business with me. I was hoping we could save it for tomorrow" Enzo honestly didn't have much to say to his father right now, they were still on bad terms since the last time they spoke.

Lorenzo Sr. nodded to agree with his son, "Yes, in the morning we'll all have breakfast for Lily's sake." He could see his father hesitating to leave. "Night son." and with that Lorenzo close the door shut, walking back to his own room.

This left Enzo breathing deeply in and out for five minutes annoyed to be back in this shit town and this miserable house, he laid down closing his eyes trying to nod off. He must off been dreaming for an hour or two before he heard a crash from downstairs and then came more yelling, this time it was his father's voice he heard.

"STEFAN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Out with friends" Stefan words were slurring.

"WHICH FRIENDS IT BETTER NOT BE THOSE MISFITS MIKAELSON"

"Lorenzo it's late please." incoming a softer voice.

"LILIAN WHEN WILL YOU TEACH YOUR SON TO BE AN ADULT, BE MORE MATURE AND STOP ASSOCIATING WITH LOW..."

"QUIT YELLING AT MY BROTHER" Enzo could hear Damon chiming in to defend Stefan, "HE CAN HANG OUT WITH WHOEVER THE FUCK HE WANTS."

"DAMON! for god sakes stay out of this." Lily responded to her oldest son. "Lets all go to bed and talk in the morning okay." It got quiet for a few seconds before Enzo heard footsteps. Damon again slammed his door and he could hear Lily muttering swears about her son's behavior.

It was an hour before Enzo could go back to sleep, this is why he avoiding this house, the drama and fighting. Everyone in town thought the Salvatore-St. Johns was this perfect noble family, that Lorenzo was the perfect husband who made a great father to his son and step kids. And while Lily was actually a great and loving wife and mother, Enzo's father wasn't a saint especially at nights after a few drinks.

When Enzo rose in the morning he could smell bacon frying, he turned to see the clock stating it was thirty minutes after 8 it's only a matter of time before Lily knocked the door so he probably should just get up and face his family.

After he showered and dressed, he walked down to the kitchen where Stefan was already sitting along with his father and Lily was helping Lucy cook.

"Enzo, morning sit have some breakfast." Lily said to him, his father didn't bother to look up from his morning paper and Stefan just waved to him shoving eggs in his mouth.

Enzo sat across from Stefan and next to his father. Grabbing three chocolate chip pancakes and putting it on his plate. "How was your night man?" Enzo asked Stefan as he reached for the syrup, "you rolled in here around what 1." He looked up to see his father had a grim look on his face. "Oh father, the Mikaelson's aren't that bad, Elijah is pretty decent, Finn as stuck up as he is has always been a complete gentleman to Lily, and Freya I heard is a nice girl, getting married from what Sarah tells me." Sarah Salvatore-Nelson, the brothers cousin on their father's side who got adopted after her parents Zach and Gail were murdered, the Nelsons were Sarah's Godparents who took her at the age of 6. Enzo first met her at the wedding for his parents, that day learning they were both going to Duke after the summer decided to stayed in touch until they met up again on orientation day, been friends for the past four years now.

Lily finally took a sat across from her husband, "Oh how is Sarah?" Lily quickly came over and changed the subject.

Enzo shrugged, "Fine, going to New York after the summer for an art program, to be honest I think she wants to move there. And worse is I don't think she has spoken to Matt about it." Matt Donovan was a deputy of Mystic Falls and Sarah's boyfriend.

"Well, I talked to her father he doesn't think it's a good idea anyways, she needs to stay close to home you kids just rushing off to get away from your parents." She cast a look at Stefan who was stuffing his mouth with pancakes.

He notice his mother gaze on him, "what?" he asked with his mouth filled, Enzo looked at him with disgusted, "Mom, University of Chicago is a great school okay, also still closer than UCLA which was my first choice by the way." Stefan was never a townie like his mother wanted him to be, he was always trying to rush off somewhere outside of Mystic Falls.

Enzo heard heavy footsteps approaching them, "Morning family." there he was Damon, the one person he's been avoiding to see for the past two years, Damon stood in front of them all with a bright grin on his face, Enzo's father was frowning at this. "Mother your breakfast smells amazing I miss this." Damon took a seat next to Stefan and picks up a fork to get some pancakes.

Lorenzo cleared his throat and finally spoke, "I must be leaving out now, Enzo your cousin Alex will be here on Sunday to talk to you about your job, please be here you know she's a busy woman." His father says to him, Enzo just nod to him.

"Yes sir." Lorenzo goes to give his wife a kiss on the cheek as they whispered goodbye to each other before he walking out.

Damon turn to Stefan, "so little brother how was your night?" Lily gave Damon a _shut it_ look but he kept his gaze on a blushing Stefan who dropped his fork.

"Why is everyone so interested in my night." Damon finally looked over to Enzo who was avoiding his eyes, before looking back at Stefan.

"Because you're trapped between the two Mikaelson sibling who both are obsessed with you." Enzo chuckled at Damon accusation to Stefan who was now glaring at him.

Stefan wiped his mouth before responding to Damon. "Look they are just my friends I am not trapped..."

Damon cut him off, "so Klaus no longer have that raging man crush on you anymore?" he asked, Lily rolled her eyes at her older son.

"Damon! leave your brother alone." Lily gave Stefan a soft looked.

"Yeah he can't help it that Klaus is head over heels in love with him." Enzo ears perked up has he heard a new voice, a female voice entered the room, he turned around towards the entryway to see a petite golden brown skin girl standing there who was now being waved over by Damon to sit. "Morning everyone, morning Mrs. St. John." The girl walks over, Lily gave her a small smile.

"Bonnie good morning, I see Damon has fully corrupted you." Lily says, Stefan nod in agreement to his mother.

"Klaus isn't in love with me, okay Damon stop telling people that." Damon smile behind his coffee mug.

The Bonnie girl took a seat next to Enzo and across from Damon. Her sparkling green eyes glance at him, Enzo almost forgot his own name. "Bonnie, this is my step brother, Lorenzo this is my college buddy Bonnie, the new mayor's daughter." Oh this was the Bennett girl.

She smiled at him and stretched out her hand for him to shake. Enzo took a few second before shaking it, "Hi, nice to meet you." She said to him, Enzo was still tongue tied by this girl, it's been awhile that a pretty girl could make him speechless.

Extending his own hand out to her so he could shake it, Enzo replies. "Hi… Lorenzo is my father's name, my friends just call me Enzo ." he told her and for some reason was still shaking her hand for a few more seconds then he should he could hear Damon clearing his throat

"Okay enough of that Enzo, you can let go of her hand now weirdo."

Enzo dropped it, blushing madly at the fact that he was embarrassing himself in front of this girl. If she thought he was a freak she didn't show it, she just gave him a kind smile before turning back to Damon.

Bonnie took a bacon out of Damon's plate before saying "so what about Steffy and Klaus"

Stefan groaned as Damon tells her the story of what happened last night. Lily shrieked at Damon for calling his stepfather a jackass, Bonnie choked on the orange juice she was currently sipping. "Damon that's rude" Bonnie glance at Enzo looking apologetic "sorry for my friend's rudeness"

"Oh come on Bonnie it's not like Enzo doesn't know his old man is a jerkoff. They hardly get along" Damon tells Bonnie as he waited for Enzo to agree with him.

Even though he and his father have a rough relationship for the past few years he didn't like how Damon just spoke so ill of the man. Damon's father was no better than his in fact the man was worst. Enzo didn't want to encourage Damon or embarrass himself anymore in front of this charming girl.

So he just quietly got up and out of his seat and excuse himself from the table. He could feel her eyes on him as he left the kitchen and he could soon hear Lily snapping at her son.

* * *

"Mom I said I was sorry"

"Sorry isn't good enough Damon, you are always sorry, after everything you've done to that boy, kept him away from this house for years. I'm sick of it, and your behavior. This summer I want you two to make up and at least before my party be on good terms again. Which means you are gonna make things right with him or else you can pack your bags and stay at you fathers" Lily stood up quickly while Damon was left with a sour look on his face. Bonnie had never seen Mrs. St. John like this before.

"Yes mother" Damon mumbled as Stefan sniggers between his glass of orange juice watching his mother lay it thick on his older brother.

Lily gave Damon a forceful nod before removing herself from the table saying she was going to help Lucy with the garden.

It was quiet around the table for a minute before Stefan burst out laughing, a few seconds later Bonnie joined in cracking up, Damon was just left pouting pushing his food around in his plate.

Stefan finally spoke. "Dude, mom will really kick you out this time for good, remember when you were 13 and she made you spend the entire summer in New York with Dad and his new girlfriend Andie Star" Damon groaned at the thought of even being around Giuseppe and whatever new woman he was with.

Bonnie reached across the table to placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Damon, look this is a perfect opportunity to fix your relationship with your brother before moving to Baltimore this fall." With Elena going to John Hopkins, Damon agreed to get an apartment for the two of them and he also manage to get a job in public work for the city in their Fiscal Management office. "I want us to have a great time this summer since it's gonna be our last couple of months together, I want to enjoy them before we start our lives separately."

"Plus Kol is having a big summer bash at his place this weekend, invite Enzo to come" Stefan told Damon.

Damon stared at the two before breaking, "Okay fine, I'll talk with him not saying he'll forgive me."

"Wait so are you gonna tell me what happened then" Bonnie wishfully asked, Damon just gave her a _of course not_ look before jumping up and leaving the table. Bonnie and Stefan looked at each other, she gave him curious eyes.

"No Bonnie, I won't tell you either, ask Damon, or yet you could ask Enzo, I saw you checking him out."

Bonnie threw a piece of cold bacon at Stefan, which made him snicker at her reaction, he also notice the blush creeping on her face.

 ** _thanks for all the reviews for the first chapter guys, I'll try to update by this weekend the latest._**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Make It Up  
 _Does it look like I've got everything under control?  
I'm good at faking it  
The ice is getting thin but I'm the only one who knows  
I'm only making it up_

Enzo was already setting up plans to meet Matt Donovan for lunch at the grill to catch up, anything to at least get the fuck out of this house. He wasn't gonna spend his weekend here until Sunday. He was hoping Tyler Lockwood and the boys were gonna have plans for the weekend and he could just crash.

Enzo packed a small duffel bag so he could stay over someone else's place. He soon heard a knock on his door.

"Yeah come in"

He looked up to see Damon poking his head in, "Well brother you're leaving us already." Damon said to him as he entered the room.

Enzo really wasn't in the mood for his shit. "Gonna hang with Matt for the weekend, spend some time with Sarah while she's in town." He told him, not sure why he was even explaining himself to this guy.

Damon moved in closer watching Enzo continue to pack his clothes. "Look I wanna talk about what happened the last time you were here." Damon paused for a second hoping Enzo would stop what he was doing, instead Enzo moved to his closet to get his shoes. "Talk about Maggie."

And as soon as that name came out his mouth, Enzo quickly whipped around to finally see Damon, his face red and wore an angry expression. How dare he, how dare he speak her name to Enzo after what he did. Enzo could hear a noise outside his door but he ignored it.

"We have nothing to talk about, nothing at all, especially when it comes to Maggie, now get the fuck out Damon."

"NO! Dude, what I did was wrong, petty, and typical Damon Salvatore to be honest I'm no better than my own father. You didn't deserve my shit, you and Maggie were perfect and I wrecked your life with her man."

Enzo felt like all the air in the room was now gone, thoughts of him and Maggie, the life he wanted, all his dreams were flashing in his mind. How Damon and _his_ father ruined everything he ever wanted, how he should have stayed in England with his mum and went to Uni with his mates back home but no, he wanted to be closer to Lorenzo and meet his new family in Mystic Falls.

"Damon, it takes two and Maggie wasn't perfect…" Enzo turned back around to toss his shoes in the bag. "She wanted a good time, sadly she wanted it with you." After he said it he could feel the wetness on his cheeks.

He heard footsteps get even closer, and a hand finally settled on his shoulder. "No man, I ruined Maggie, we were drinking…"

Enzo moved away from Damon backing up to the edge of his bed, "I don't wanna hear the excuses Damon, it doesn't matter to me that she was drinking, she lied to me, she told me she was going into town to meet friends but she was really at a party with you, it doesn't matter anymore. Just leave."

Damon sighed, he wanted to say more to explain to Enzo that it was his fault and not Maggie. Enzo didn't wanna hear it though. Damon gave up, like he always does. When he opened the door he was face to face with Bonnie who was eavesdropping. "Sorry." Enzo looked around to see her just standing there shyly red face.

Bonnie looked passed Damon right to Enzo, she saw how his eyes were red and his cheeks were wet. She looked back at Damon, to see how dejected he was. She had to step in and say something. "Look I don't know what happened with you two." She stepped around Damon to get in-between them. "But Enzo, Damon has changed a lot in the past couple of years I've known him, he isn't perfect he's a complete fuck up a huge percent of the time honestly." Bonnie swearing made Enzo choke back a laugh. "He's trying to do better, I wish you'd give him a second chance And hey if you want we could all hang out, the three of us." Bonnie offered. "The Mikaelsons are having a party, I'd like it if you'd come, we'd both love if you come with us."

Enzo stared at this girl, she didn't know him, or what hell Damon put him through, but she believed Damon was a better person today and she wanted to see them make up. There was something about her, her tone and how she looked at him that was so pure and genuine. He knew Damon didn't deserve her, no one did.

Enzo finally spoke up, "Maybe I will." This made Bonnie break into a huge smile, and she was beautiful he thought. "I'm still gonna meet up with Deputy Donovan."

"You know Matt?" She asked him.

"Yeah, Sarah's boyfriend."

She tilted her head at him still beaming, "small world, Matt's an old friend of mines. I'll have to give him a call later makes sure he comes. I do hope to see you at the party, both of you and bring Sarah too." Enzo nodded to Bonnie. She turns back to Damon, he notice Damon mouthing a _thank you_ to her. She looked back at him once more. "Nice meeting you Enzo." her saying his name, made his heart flutter a bit. He watched her and Damon leave his room. Enzo had no idea what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

"Bon's a good girl, the nicest girl I know, she was Jeremy's high school girlfriend." The Gilbert boy, from what he'd seen and heard was a drunk and former pothead. A complete loser and dating this girl Monique who's a con art and stalked Sarah Salvatore once.

Enzo couldn't figure out why Bonnie hung with bad company. "Best friend's with Damon, ex girlfriend to Jeremy, dear god why does this girl have such awful taste."

Matt chuckled drinking his beer. "You're telling me, her rebound guy was this psycho named Kai, he was obsessed with her, then started stalking her, of course Ty and I had to step in and get this guy arrested, but the charges were dropped due to his father being some powerful lawyer. Then once she started hanging with Salvatore, Kai backed off. Damon's at least good for something, he's very protective of Bonnie." Enzo knew Damon was a scary dude like his father, while Stefan was more calm like Lily.

Enzo had to agree there, if Damon was able to ward off freaks and weirdos from Bonnie at least he was good for something. "So they never, you know hooked up?"

This question made Matt choke, "What, no Bonnie would never put up with his shit, no Damon's with Elena, for some reason she's so naive and blinded by love that she puts up with his ass. Once she got to college she's been different though, Caroline and her been on the rocks for months." Caroline was an overbearing friend of Matt also his ex and Tyler's current girlfriend.

"How is the lovely Caroline, last I heard she was trying to get Tyler to propose to her." Caroline has been throwing hints for the past 8 months that she was actually ready to settle down after college in Mystic Falls and start a live with her boyfriend.

Matt shrugged, "Ty actually wants to go ring shopping, I think he's planning to pop the question at your parent's anniversary party." That would be a sight to see.

"Caroline would love that." Soon after someone snuck up behind Matt and covered his eyes.

A soft whisper, "Guess who?"

He watched a smile appear on Matt's face. "Babe I know it's you Sarah." She removed her hand from his face then moved down to kiss him. "Enzo and I were talking about engagements."

Sarah laughed as she took a seat next to Enzo. "For each other or Caroline and Tyler."

He gave her a look as she patted his shoulder. "Who else, anyways are you going to Kol's party Bonnie Bennett decided to invite me."

Sarah gave him wide eyes, "you know she's single right?" she's been trying to set him up with someone new since Maggie, but his heart wasn't into it.

Matt glance at Sarah then Enzo. "So wait you are interest in Bonnie, well that explain the 20 questions you dropped on me when you got here."

"It wasn't 20 questions it was at least 4 or 5, I was just curious I've never met her before today and let's say she surprised me this morning."

Matt and Sarah made quick eye contact with each other then looked back at Enzo, waiting for him to explain. So he briefly gave them a quick run down of how his morning went down with Damon and Bonnie. Sarah sighed feeling bad about the Maggie and Damon situation, when she found out about it, she got into a huge fight with Damon over spring break, and of course she and Maggie were no longer friends after what she did.

"Man, that sounds like my girl Bon always trying to make peace. But if you do manage to win her over, you better be good to her, she's dated a handful of shitty guys, like that one over there." Matt pointed to the bartender across the room. Ben Mckittrick.

Sarah's eyes narrowed in on Ben, "McKittrick, that asshole what did he do to Bonnie?"

"Used her to make his old girlfriend Anna jealous, they dated for the summer after sophomore year, then the minute Anna came home from Japan Ben dumped Bonnie. She was crushed." Something inside Enzo awake, it was probably angry mix with jealousy.

How could a girl like Bonnie get treated like that. "Wait not Anna, Jeremy's Anna?"Sarah asked,this made Enzo's ears perk up, was there really more to this story.

Matt just nodded. "Yep, Ben was a senior who ended up cheating on Anna and got freshman Amber Bradley pregnant, then Anna got with Jeremy then they broke up, Jer dated Bonnie, cheated on her with Anna, he and Anna broke up again due to her moving to California with her mother. Bonnie took Jeremy back couple months later then dump him at his sister's party bash in front of everyone. I do think he was hooking up with that Dana girl behind Bonnie's back during spring break though."

Enzo couldn't believe what he was even hearing and from the look on Sarah's face neither could she. "And you hang out with that jerk."

Matt shook his head drinking the last of his beer before getting up. "I do not hang with him, Jeremy is just always around when we have beer, plus he's Elena's brother." Matt looked over to him. "Another beer?"

"Yeah man." They watch Matt go over to Ben to get more beer. "That Bennett girl, wow her love life sucks huh."

Sarah turned to him giving him a peculiar look, "Well if you do make a move on her, try not to be like those shitheads, I've been that girl before too ya know, I've been used, and you've been cheated on so we both know how sucky it is to have people we care about hurt us." Sarah explains. "I want you to be happy, you deserve that Enzo, you can't keep holding on to Maggie, and fully blaming Damon, she went to that party looking for Damon and wanted to hook up with him, I don't care how charming and sexy a guy is to me I could never do that to Matt. I love him."

Enzo stared at Sarah. "And yet you're willing to leave him for New York." Sarah just close her eyes, the decision was killing her. "Sarah there are options, DC has a great program but you're willing to leave the man who has supported you for 3 years."

"You think this is easy Enzo, this is the hardest decision I'm gonna have to make, I don't wanna lose him, and I don't wanna hurt him." They stopped talking as Matt returned to the table with three cold ones.

He hands a beer to Sarah than Enzo. "Enzo's gonna crash with us while Vicki is out for the weekend with some friends in Cape Charles so we can stay in watch a movie, I gotta get up in the morning for work so no parties. I know Dick is having a guys night and wanted us to hang out, but I told Ty to take Jeremy." Sarah and Enzo finally looked at him and agreed a quiet evening was just fine.

 _ **As promise here's my weekend update, next chapter Caroline will give Bonnie a little gossip about Enzo and we'll see if Enzo goes to the Mikaelson's party to see Bonnie**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Party People

 _Dreamin' bout me M.I.A.,  
Boyfriend wonderin' where I'm at,  
Cause I'm in the spot.  
Why he always tryin' to be puttin' me down on lock lock?_

 _Just walked through the door  
What's it gonna be,  
I can't get to the floor  
Boys all over me.  
What it?s gonna be_

"So what do you know about Enzo St. John?"

Bonnie was back at her grandmother's place, trying to pick out a sexy outfit for Kol's party while Caroline lay on her bed looking through her Cosmos's magazine. Once Caroline looked up she surprisingly gasp to see what Bonnie had picked out.

"Umm, and you're dressing slutty to get laid? Also why are you asking me about your best friend's brother?"

Bonnie sighed, she wasn't really desperate for a one-night stand, in fact she doesn't do one night, she loves commitments and being in a relationship even though it always went to shit for her. "Caroline, you really think these dresses are slutty?"

"Bonnie you hardly bust out your skin tight mesh dresses unless I force you, look at that one, if you bend over a bit I could see you vag." Bonnie squirmed at that thought. "The only attention you'll be getting is from the high school football team and Kol." Caroline chuckled. "Anyways what is this about Enzo, you met him yesterday right?"

Bonnie told Caroline about her encounter with the Mr. St. John's son, she also asked if Caroline heard of a Maggie. For some reason she was the root of Damon and Enzo's problem, a problem Damon still wouldn't talk about, he was still ashamed.

"Umm, I think I've heard of her, I believe Damon and her had sex at some house party Vicki Donovan had one winter. The whole party was a mess, Mason Lockwood and his friends showed up and trash Matt's house, man I have never seen him so pissed in my life." Caroline explained. "But back to Enzo, all I know about the guy is that he's hot, British kind of like Klaus but way better."

Klaus had a small crush on Caroline who has always denied him due to dating Tyler but mostly because she wasn't interested. "I also heard and don't tell Stefan it could break his heart, Klaus is dating that trailer trash Hayley Marshall."

Bonnie dropped her blue bodycon cutout dress, "No way, I bet Rebekah is pleased." Caroline snorted. "Oh man Esther will lose her shit." Esther Mikaelson was a two faced liar and adulterer who happened to be the most talked about wife in their small town, all the Mikaelson's were to be honest.

Caroline shrugged, "You have to love the family drama with the Mikaelsons, way better than the Salvatores and their bullshit." Caroline haterage for Damon ran deep, she also dislike his father who has cause trouble for her mother during his time in Mystic Falls, Mr. Salvatore had outed Caroline's father at the Founder's Day party stating he saw Bill Forbes with another man being quite intimate. Soon after Caroline's parent separated.

Bonnie was looking at a little black dress holding it up for Caroline, "what about this one?" Caroline shook her head no, Bonnie picked up another one, "This." It was a crossback olive colored dress, the neckline was plunged and had a deep open back.

Caroline nodded to that dress. "See that more like you but sexier."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "I got it on sale last weekend." She put away the other dresses she had laying around.

"When Enzo sees you in it he'll jump you for sure." Bonnie cocked her eyebrow at Caroline. "Like you aren't into him already, I met the dude once and if I wasn't with Tyler already." Bonnie just laughed. "He's friends with Matt, like good friends with Matt you know he isn't hanging out with just anyone these days, Enzo's a good one very kind and nice, flirty too. I could see you two together."

Bonnie didn't respond, sure he was a very attractive guy, totally hot and his accent made her knees weak. But the guy had a lot of issues with Damon and she wasn't sure she wanted to be apart of whatever they got going on.

"I don't know Care, he and Damon have a lot problems, I don't know if I wanna get in-between that."

Caroline rolled her eyes at her extremely loyal friend. "Fuck Damon, this is the guy who screwed me over, used me to make Elena jealous, slut shamed me, release a sex tape of himself with Matt's sister then embarrass her in front of the entire senior class at graduation and her mother, who he sex with too by the way, not to mention what he did to Tyler…" Caroline ranted for ten minutes straight on every bad thing Damon Salvatore has ever done even before Bonnie moved here to Mystic Falls. While Stefan, Elena, and her have forgiven Damon, Caroline, Tyler and Matt were still very crossed with him and let's be honestly they had good reasons too. "And you know I think he's cheating on Elena because he's jealous of Liam."

Bonnie gulped at Caroline accusation, she knew Damon has been acting very shady lately probably due to his drama at home but him cheat on the said love of his life. "Come on Caroline don't you think you're going too far."

Caroline sat up on Bonnie's bed with a stern look place on her face. "Nope, why do you think me and Elena aren't speaking, I tried to tell her I think something is going on with Damon and…" Caroline chimed out. Bonnie stared at her waiting for her continued. "I think he's hooking up with Katherine."

Bonnie shut her eyes, she was so stupid. She sighed taking a seat on her bed, she should have known. "Care, Damon has been texting Katherine I saw it on his phone, it was a flirty text, might have been sexting each other too. I just, he wouldn't do this Katherine is Elena's sister."

Caroline slapped her hand on Bonnie's thigh, "Of course he would he got with Bek and Freya remember, Vicki and her mom, next he'll be hooking up with Elena and Katherine's mother." God she hoped not, she knew beside fuckboy, Damon was the biggest slut she knew, biggest slut in Mystic Falls besides Mason Lockwood and Kol Mikaelson.

"Look Damon's getting an apartment in Baltimore for him and Elena, she's been talking marriage and kids to him. She's expecting after medical school for them to get married, whatever insecure issues he has he needs to work it out before she comes back. Maybe sometime with us." Caroline scoffed at that statement, Bonnie rolled her eyes "Yes us, his closest friends…. okay former schoolmates at least" Bonnie knew Caroline wanted to ridicule her for this. "At least help him for Elena's sake."

Caroline took a minute to even give an answer. "Fine, I'll try to help, but the minute he cheats I'm calling Elena and telling her I want an apology and also I'll be willing to help kick his ass."

Bonnie reached over to pull her best friend in a hug, they ask Caroline to make a hard choices when it came to Damon. She didn't have to tolerate him after the shit he'd pull but for her best friend's sake she did because she loved them. "Let's get ready so we can get you a hot Englishman, no more being single Bon it's been what forever since you and Professor Creepy. You got to get back out there, before you end up like Aunt Jenna" sometimes Caroline and Damon were too alike.

* * *

 _Thought I'd see what's up_

 _While I'm lighting up_

 _It's cold-hearted, cold-hearted_

 _Know it's late but I'm so wired_

 _Saw your face and got inspired_

 _Guess you let it go, now you're good to go_

"ENZO!" He turned around quickly to see who was shouting for him. He saw Tyler with a case of beer with some other guys hanging around him, he also saw Jeremy with a new girl hanging off of him.

Matt and Sarah were right behind him being cute and holding hands. The Mikaelson blow-out bash was already packed with people, underage high school kids trying to get free beer and have steamy hookups in the empty bedrooms. Tyler stood up in front of him dropping the case of beer down grabbing him into a hug, he patted Tyler's back. The two had a rocky start when they first met, probably didn't help that Enzo flirted with Caroline, but he made it clear he wasn't interested in her that way, soon the two became good friends once the realized they had things in common besides Matt.

As they separated Tyler went to hug Sarah and Jeremy inch closer to him. "Enzo, man you in town for good. We gotta hang out bro" he could smell the cheap beer on Jeremy's breath, Enzo had always found the Gilbert kid repulsive and hearing about how he treated Bonnie Bennett his dislike for the kid was sky high.

"Holy shit, you're Damon's brother." The blonde with curly hair and fair skin who was clearly drunk hanging off of Jeremy said.

Enzo's dream was to known as Damon's _brother_. "Stepbrother."

"Now Enzo, do we really need to get into titles." He held back a groan, fortunately Tyler, Sarah and Matt did not. Damon came in with his friends, Enzo could see the petite green eyed beauty behind Damon in a stunning dress that exposed all her assets. With them was Stefan and Caroline Forbes, who Tyler made his way over too.

The blonde's eyes widen at the sight of Damon and she had a grin on her face. She opened her mouth to say something, but a loud booming voice spoke first.

"Surprised you showed your face Salvatore after the shit you've pulled." Everyone turned to see Freya Mikaelson making her way over to them along with her brother Finn. "What the hell is he doing here?" She asked Kol, who was in a corner by the garden making out with a dark haired girl.

He pulled away to see what the fuss with his sister. is about "Freya, it's Damon I didn't invite him, he just shows up wherever there's hot girls and beer." Kol stop speaking once the girl in his lap pulled him back in a kiss.

Freya kept glaring at Damon, everyone at the party was starting to stare at him, Bonnie began to tug on Damon's sleeve with scared with worried eyes. Caroline and Tyler were slowly trying to move away from Damon and the scene his presence brought.

Some cleared their throat across the room, Enzo's eyes caught a tall, slim blonde with icy blue eyes and full lips in a skin tight red dress. "Freya dear please, let him enjoy himself, we are above this." Rebekah Mikaelson tried to break the tension. "You are welcome to stay Damon, Bonnie hello." She said to them, before rising the beer in her hand. "LET'S PARTY." She yelled to the crowd and everyone cheered up rising whatever drink they had in their hand. The DJ Luka played the music louder, Enzo recognized as DNCE cake by the ocean.

Rebekah pulled Stefan to the side. "Klaus is waiting for you up stair."

The entire group spoke. "OHHH!"

"Enough, I'm sick of everyone assuming something." Even Freya had to crack a smile as Tyler handed her a beer.

Damon smack his brother's back hard. "We know you're about to hook up with two blondes Mikaelson and one of them isn't Freya." This made Freya and Rebekah send threatening looks to Damon. "Too soon, yep way too soon."

Stefan just rolled his eyes at Damon. "Whatever think what you want, I'm comfortable with my sexuality to have this close relationship with another guy, we are just friends and I don't have to explain myself to you guys anymore."

Caroline just smiled. "It's okay Stefan, you know my dad's gay right?."

"OHHH" the gang all laughed Stefan just bowed his head letting Beka take him inside the house. Everyone else started to spread out Caroline and Tyler went to dance, Sarah and Matt went to get better drinks. Kol was still making out with his hot girl while his sister went looking for her fiance. Enzo was soon left with Damon and Bonnie.

He had to get a good look at her, and wow she was pretty. Her hair was a short wavy bob haircut, his eyes went down from her face to her neckline which was V deep mid-stomach. It made his mouth water, Damon coughed as he saw Enzo's eyes devour Bonnie, and probably planning undress her with his eyes right there in front of him.

"So I'm gonna leave," Damon walked away but before he left them alone he whispered to Enzo. "She's a nice girl, so don't fuck up." Damon heavy handedly smack his back before strolling over to a group of giggling high school girls.

Bonnie had been quiet for a while after Damon left, she soon got bold and inched closer to Enzo. She placed her hand on his arm before saying. "Alone at last, you wanna go somewhere more quiet." she asked in a low tone voice.

"Umm yeah sure." Bonnie smiled at him, then took his hand into hers and pulled him towards the Mikaelson mansion. Enzo's mind was racing to all the things he wanted to say to her, to do to her. As he trailed behind, staring at her legs and how she walked with a twist in her hips. Enzo knew this night could only turn out two ways.

 _ **I'm working on another Bonenzo series that should be out very soon, check that out guys. Also how do you guys think Bonnie and Enzo's night will end, will Bonnie get laid finally?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Alone Together**

 _Say, yeah  
Let's be alone together  
We could stay young forever  
Scream it from the top of your lungs, lungs, lungs  
Say, yeah  
Let's be alone together  
We can stay young forever_

He was sitting in the Mikaelson massive classic designed living room alone. Bonnie said she'd be right back. And when she did return she came with two glasses and a bottle of what looked like red wine. She giggled as she came to sit next to him.

She handed him a glass, "Took this from the kitchen, Elijah was rising hell in there with Freya over the football team breaking their glass door. Esther and Mikael are going to freak." She popped the top off and poured Enzo a drink. "I hope you like red wine."

Enzo smiled at her, something about this girl that made him perk up. "Yeah I like it." She nodded as she began to pour herself a drink.

"You know I'm curious about you, you're sort of a man of mystery. Not even Caroline has any dirt on you and if I know one thing about people in this town is that everyone's business is out there, we have no secrets or privacy, look at the scene between Damon, Freya and Bekah."

Enzo knew this and that's why he stayed away from this town, it's so small, one fuck up and everyone knew. You really had no privacy. "I've got nothing to hide love." he knocked back his glass of wine.

Bonnie blushed at his comment, must be the accent. "I'm sure you know some stuff about me already." Bonnie sipped her wine.

Enzo thought of all the gossip Matt gave him on Bonnie. Her personal life didn't do her justice. "Some stuff here and there, about you and the Gilbert boy, that meathead Ben. Both of them cheated on you with some girl named Anna." Bonnie griped her glasses tightly, pressing her lips thin.

"If only that was just the story of my life. It would be so much better if I was just the poor little Bennett, I mean Hopkins the lovelorn girl." She gave him a cold laughed, "But nope there's so much more." What dirty secrets could Bonnie have.

Enzo poured himself another glass. "Well I think those guys are dumb as fuck for ruining a good thing with you."

This made Bonnie light up again, "How sweet, but you hardly know anything about me, whatever Matt told you and yes I know Matt was probably the one giving you the 411, I'm not this innocent girl next door. I've done bad shit." He doesn't know why but this made him smile. "And maybe one day I'll tell you my darkest secrets, they'll probably make you squirm though." her tone was deep and alluring to him.

Bonnie definitely had his attention. "Is there anything you wanna know about me then. I saw you eavesdropping to hear my fight with Damon, I know you're probably dying to know since it seems like he still haven't told you."

Bonnie bit her lips, fluttering her long dark lashes at him. "I heard he hooked up with a girl named Maggie. Who is she?"

That name still manage to punch a hole in his heart. "Maggie, she was my girlfriend. Damon and her got together when I brought her back here to meet the family." Bonnie gasped, she tore her eyes away from him.

"Oh my god, I mean that's awful, I… I mean I know Damon can be shitty, and yet that could definitely top every revolting thing he's done and right now Caroline is assuming he's cheating on his girlfriend with her sister." Enzo scoffed at that, of course Damon is, because people like Damon never change.

Bonnie grabbed the bottle and drank straight from it, every single drop, he could tell by her face she was fuming from this information he gave her about Damon. Did she really think he'd changed for the better, and how can a girl like her be friends with a dickhead like Damon. Bonnie claimed to have done bad things, but how bad could she really be.

"You know, I do have one thing I wanna ask. Why Damon?" Bonnie cocked her brow at his question. "I mean why are you friends with him?"

Bonnie deeply sighed as she place the empty wine bottle on the floor. "I don't know, when I met him freshman year of college yeah he was a right asshole, he hit on me after he broke Caroline's heart and ruined her first semester all because Elena turned him down to date this guy named Aaron. He was a true fuckboy so I of course turned him down too." Enzo chuckled. "But then he came to the tutoring hall about a year later, and I don't know he seems remorseful then and he needed me to tutor him." Bonnie was putting the pieces together, she realized that Damon must of came to her a couple of months after his falling out with Enzo. Damon started to redeem himself after he wrecked Enzo's life. "Anyways we kind of hung out a bit, more after he started dating Elena, she said she saw the good in him and that he's changed. Caroline flipped, she and Lena didn't talk for weeks. Damon has tried to make amends with her, but she refuse to forgive him. I respect her wishes, I won't understand what Damon put her through, she has tried to tolerate him for our sakes, she's a good friend."

From what little he knew of Caroline, one thing she was one of the nicest and friendliest girls in Mystic Falls, Damon probably doesn't deserve her forgiveness. "I feel the same, like Caroline."

Bonnie just nods, "He sort of helped me out, I had this stalker."

"Kai" Enzo asked. "Matt mentioned him.

Bonnie just gave a faint laugh. "Yeah, he followed me to Whittmore, Damon straighten him out with his buddy Ric. I know Damon can be an asshole but he was there for me when I was at my lowest points in college, that counts for something right?"

It should, Damon was there for him at his low points too. It still didn't make him want to forgive Damon for the bad shit he's done. "My dad has always belittled me, Damon was the first person to stand up to him for me. Not even my mother did that, but Damon, he's just so fearless he didn't care what was coming to him with Lily he'd stare my father down anytime he'd denigrate me." They both knew Damon was a hothead who made awful choices and screwed his friends and family over time and time again. But he had good qualities as well as the bad ones.

"Right now I just want to make sure he doesn't make the biggest mistake of his life by hooking up with Katherine because he's jealous of some male friend of Elena."

Enzo never remembers Damon being jealous, obsessed yes. The two sat in quiet for what felt like forever, it wasn't an awkward quiet though. So many things Enzo wanted to ask her about, he found himself fascinated by her. There was also many things he wanted to do with her, he had to keep himself from ogling her.

She finally spoke again to break the silence between them. "Now I could ask you if you wanna check out the bedrooms in this house, maybe we could have some privacy between four walls." Bonnie was coming on to him.

Enzo wanted this so bad, it's been a while for him, and sure he's had a couple of hook ups in the past few months but he wanted more right now than just a hook up in the guest bedroom of the Mikaelson clan. "We could, but I think we should get you home. Maybe some other time." Bonnie blinked rapidly.

She put on her sexiest dress and she was being turned down. "Um, was I getting mix signals tonight?"

Enzo put his hands up quickly shaking his head. "No, what? No. I just mean…" Bonnie's face was stunned and kind of hurt. "I like you Bonnie I do, I just I'm not looking for a hookup tonight. Maybe we could get together again, have dinner, light conversation then maybe if we're still into each other we could you know." Enzo ended.

"Have sex." She blatantly said before tilting her head to him. "I don't know why but I find that quite sweet, I'm not sure what's gotten into me tonight, I'm not one for hookups anyways. I think a date would be nice."

Enzo got up off the couch and reached a hand out for her, helping her up. "Can I take you home?"

Bonnie shook her head, "I'm staying with Caroline's tonight, she's the driver so yeah thanks but I'm good" Enzo nodded.

They stared at each other not wanting to leave each other presence. It wasn't until they heard a loud crash, and a girl shrieking before they decided to speak again. "Sounds like the party is getting a bit too intense."

"BONNIE, GET YOUR COAT WE'RE LEAVING. I HAVE BRUNCH IN THE AFTERNOON WITH MY DAD, TY IS GETTING WASTED ALREADY!" Caroline voice interrupted them.

Bonnie just sighed giving Enzo a pleading look. "Well that's my ride." Bonnie was still standing in front of him making no moves to leave.

Her eyes were anticipating something will happen with her and Enzo. He decided to lean down placing his lips to the side of her mouth and whisper "Night love, hope we meet up again soon."

With that Enzo began walking away from her. As he walked to the front door of the Mikaelson house he could hear the music booming again to what sounded like One Dance by Drake.

All Enzo St. John knew was that he had to see Bonnie again.

* * *

 _ **sorry for the teasing, don't sweat it Bonnie will get Enzo alone for an entire night soon enough. Also thanks to everyone who's checked out my new bonenzo fic welcome to the academy, hope you're all enjoying that one as much as this. Next chapter we get into the Bennett-Hopkins family life and Enzo plans his first date with Bonnie.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Expecting

 _I came back with handfulls  
I did what you asked me  
but after the thank you's  
that you quickly got passed me  
I'm expected  
you're expecting_

 **Early June**

It's been over two weeks since he's been back home. Alex St. John had already started her cousin on his 30 day trial period at the armory. The family business was a museum that had some of the most prized artifacts in the world. His father wanted him to soon be the Executive Director once Uncle Dalton stepped down. Right now Enzo was only training to be the Special Events Coordinator under Alex who was the Development Director.

It was all as boring as it sounded. This wasn't Enzo's dream job, this was his father's dream job for him. To keep their name up as one of the wealthiest family in Virginia and one of the best Museums on the east coast. Enzo didn't care for the money, or the local fame, if he was gonna be stuck in a job for the rest of his life he wanted to be doing something he loved.

Being so busy with Alex and Dalton, Enzo hasn't had the time to set a date with Bonnie. And Lily and Lorenzo's party was this weekend. Alex had him working overtime already and with it being summer they were packed almost every day of the week. Virginia St. John was even there interning, it was nice to have one person here that hated the job just as much as he did.

By the time Enzo got back to Mystic Falls that night, he was beat.

He and and Damon were slowly but surely speaking again instead of ignoring each other. Later on in the night, Damon came up to his room with a greasy bag from the grill, that contained a burger and fries. "Eat up, mom and Lucy were at Carol's having dinner. Interesting gossip, Carol Lockwood is off the market, she's dating that Opera singer from the Kennedy center named Beau." Damon told him as he took a seat on the beanbag chair on Enzo's floor. "I do think he's only with Carol for her riches but hey what the fuck do I know.

Enzo cocked his brow at that, "Where do you all go to hear all this town gossip and why are you even gossiping with your mum and Carol?"

"Look man it's a small town and my tv is broken, plus my girlfriend is away in New York with some guy."

"And here I thought she was there for an internship"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Yeah and she's meeting all these smart city guys while my ass is in this fucking town doing nothing." Damon pulled out his phone and played with it for a few minutes before shoving it in his face as he was taking a bite out of his burger. "Look at her instagram, Liam, Liam, Liam, every second of the day these two are posting pictures together."

Enzo couldn't believe what he was seeing, Damon was jealous of some average looking white guy. "Mate you're not really jealous of him are you, don't you trust her."

"I do trust her, it's him I don't trust."

Enzo started on his fries as Damon stared at the pictures on his phone. "Well I hope you don't do something stupid like go have sex with Elena's slutty sister because you think she might be cheating on you."

The room got quiet. "Wait how do you know about Katherine?" Damon asked.

"Bonnie, Caroline think you're gonna do something like hook with the bird." Damon looked away from him. "But you're not right, because Bonnie would be very disappointed in you, she has very high hopes for you mate."

"Jesus Bonnie is like my damn caretaker, alright I've been talking to Katherine a bit lately. Sue me I'm lonely."

Enzo threw down his greasy burger bag, "Damon if you're lonely talk to Stefan, or Bonnie, hell come hang out with me at the Armory, Alex would sure love to see you."

Damon grinned at that, Alex had this school girl crush on Damon as did Virginia but luckily since they were family now Damon backed off. "So does that mean we're cool?"

In that second Enzo didn't know if he could just forgive Damon and let things go back to the way they were. "I… yeah." Enzo said. "We're cool."

Damon sighed with relief. "Lily will be so pleased to see her boys getting along again, especially at her party. Bonnie might actually stop giving me the side eyes, since someone decided to tell her about our Maggie issue."

"Well she asked and I answered." Enzo went back to his food.

"Speaking of Ms. Bennett. Are you two you know, I mean did you two?" Damon pointed to him.

Not that it was any of his business what he and Bonnie did. "No, I was a complete gentleman, I let Caroline take her home and promise her a first date."

Damon looked impressed. "Well color me surprised, especially since she went to that party looking to actually have sex with someone, did you see that dress, Caroline told me she was going for a more revealing look. I mean I know it's been awhile for her but damn." If Damon wasn't lingering around in his room he'd probably relieve himself at the thought of Bonnie wearing less.

* * *

"Hello" Bonnie answered the phone to an unknown number.

She heard a voice she hadn't heard in awhile. "Hello love, I know it's late but I wanted to call. I got your number from Damon."

Enzo called her up around midnight Thursday, she hadn't seen him in weeks since the Mikaelson party. "Oh hey, I thought for sure you ditched town, but then Damon told me you spent a couple nights with your family during the weeks when you're working at the armory." Bonnie without a doubt thought Enzo wasn't into her, she hadn't heard from him in almost two weeks.

"No, I'm sorry I haven't made time to call. My cousin Alex has been working me like a dog during this 30 days trial she has me on to see if I'm fit for my position. Whatever I didn't call to talk work, I made a promise to you and I keep my promises." Bonnie perked up at that.

She moved herself to the window sill before speaking again. "Well, do you have something you wanna ask me then?"

"Sadly I'm working for the rest of the week until Sunday, but Lily and my dad's anniversary party is then, I was hoping you'd be my date"

This was a class event that Carol Lockwood was putting together for Lily Salvatore, only family and close friends were invited. Caroline was only going because it was at the Lockwood's and Tyler was being forced to go by his mother. Bonnie wasn't invited to go at all. Now she'd have to rush and get a dress last minute. "Umm, sure I'd love to go with." Bonnie said in a high pitch voice.

She was already beaming, "Great I'll pick you at 5."

"Great, umm well I'll see you then."

"Goodnight Bonnie."

"Night." She hung up the phone before throwing herself down on her bed, she'll have to call Caroline early morning.

* * *

After trying on what felt like a hundred dresses on, Bonnie settled for a white short sleeveless open back lace dress. While Caroline went with the pleated pink maxi dress. Caroline gave her a look over once more before sighing clearly wanting to give her input once more on Bonnie's outfit.

"I'm just saying I think the white strapless flare dress is more you Bonnie. Plus this is an old people party."

Bonnie ignored her comment, "Care I need less me, I'm trying to get laid by this month maybe. Less is more in my case. I know you're going for the conservative looks these days but you have Tyler, I'm single and I haven't had sex since Shane, I'm really ready to jump the next guy I see bones." Next thing they heard were chimes at the door of the dress store they were currently at.

In came Tyler and a blond boy who was the new girl Jeremy was dating twin. "So Tyler is off the market but blondie there." Bonnie rolled her eyes, she heard he was gay.

"Shut it Barbie."

Caroline stuck her tongue out at Bonnie before walking over to Tyler for a kiss. The blond guy with Tyler waved at her and she did the same back.

"I'm Luke, Liv's brother." Oh so that was the blonde slut's name, Bonnie wasn't interested in keeping up with Jeremy's love life but from she heard from Matt and Caroline he was hooking up with a new girl every month, nothing last longer than 4-6 weeks before he dumped them for someone new, Gilbert was getting more and more tacky.

She thought of how she wasted her junior and senior years with Jeremy first sneaking around so Elena wouldn't know, then when they publicly came out, a couple of months later Jeremy cheated on her leaving her heartbroken. Then over the summer the two began get closer again, once Anna was out of Mystic Falls for good, and by Christmas that year Jeremy told her he loved her and they made love for the first time. Her first time ever. And by the next year after she graduated she decided she and Jeremy weren't right for each other. Of course it was at Elena's party and Jeremy made a scene. Then a month later Caroline told her Jeremy was dating some girl in his french class named Davina.

Bonnie by then cared very little about Jeremy, she finally saw him as the childish brat her brother said he was.

Luke was still staring at Bonnie to speak up to him. "I'm Bonnie,"

"Bon we need to go, I have a nail appointment in twenty minutes, Ty please get a new white shirt the other one you have has this unknown stain on it and I couldn't get it out."

Bonnie shuddered at whatever Caroline was hinting too. Tyler of course blushed but nodded at Caroline before kissing her cheek. "Later ladies." The girls bid their goodbyes to Tyler and Luke before heading out.

Later that day, Bonnie went over to her parents mansion to have dinner with her family. She came face to face with her brother. First thing he did was scooped her up into a hug and she smiled. She missed him more than anything in this world. During high school he was her rock, especially when her parents got married. After she went off to college they didn't see much of each other and then he got married and started his own family outside of Mystic Falls.

"Jamie, it's been months I miss you." She whispered at the crook of his neck.

Jamie gave Bonnie a bit of a squeeze before letting her go. "Miss you too sis." She had tears in her eyes, and his green eyes stared back at her. He was truly the best older brother she could have asked for.

She then heard a loud shriek that made her turn around. Abby Hopkins rushed over to hug her daughter. "Oh Bonnie look at you, sweetheart you looked so healthy and beautiful."

Bonnie had gone through hell and back, to the point where Abby scolded herself for being a shit mother, she couldn't believe her own daughter had been through so much pain and trauma for someone her age. She was happier these days and her mother could see her glowing once again.

"Thanks mom, you look great too." Once Abby pulled back she could see her mother's figure and face. She put on some weight and her face was fuller than it was the last time she saw her.

The Hopkins family had finally moved up in Mystic Falls. The town having its first black mayor and doing better than ever. Rudy Hopkins was one of the finest mayor's the town had in a long time, Matt was constant praying the man. Rudy even promise Matt one day he wanted him to be Sheriff when Liz Forbes steps down.

Abby showed them into the living room where Bonnie saw her father sitting down on the couch. "Ahh Bonnie is finally here, kids we have something we want to tell you." Abby walked over to her husband now sitting with him.

Bonnie and Jamie both looked at each other before turning their attention back to their parents. "Your father and I are expecting." Abby had a wide grin on her face that matched her husband.

There was a long pause before Jamie said. "Expecting?"

"I'm pregnant."

In that moment Bonnie felt unsteady and ill.

 _ **thanks for all the reviews, you guys are awesome, I'll be doing another update this weekend promise xx**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Marry Me**

 _You know one of these days when I get my money right_  
 _Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_  
 _Will forever be enough, so there ain't no need to rush_  
 _But one day, I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

 _I'll say will you marry me_

It was Sunday afternoon, Enzo was was going to be there to pick Bonnie up in a few hours. And yet all she kept her mind on was the fact that her parents were expecting another child. Jamie of course broke from his shock first and congratulated his parents but Bonnie couldn't believe it. Grams tried to explain to her that lots of women are having babies in their early 40s, Rudy said he dreamed of having another child after Bonnie for years now, his own Rudy Hopkins the second.

Bonnie hadn't accepted her parents getting back together very well, she always thought the three of them were better off without Rudy. But Abby fell in love again with the same man who walked out on them when Bonnie was only four years old, then ten years later he started showing up again and making it up to Abby. Soon Jamie and Rudy started to get along, but not Rudy and Bonnie, she would never forgive him for leaving them.

A couple years later Abby packed her kids up from Grove Hill, Virginia and back to Mystic Falls to stay with Sheila for a while until she got a home of her own with Rudy. Grams was happy to have her grandbabies around. Jamie and Bonnie had to start a new school. Lucky for Jamie he made friends quickly, getting a job at the grill, earning himself his first friend, Ben and then the boy who lived next door Luka Martin, he and her brother became best friend instantly and now the two were brother in-laws for the past three years since Jamie married Greta Martin.

While Bonnie was very shy her sophomore year, being ripped away from her home in the middle of a school year and being forced back into Mystic Falls. Slowly Bonnie made friends, first with Matt a sweet boy on the football team. Then with his at the time girlfriend Elena, and soon she was friends with Caroline who back then she couldn't stand but the two were like sisters now. Jamie's friend Ben, was always over the Bennett house, Bonnie got close to him too, a bit of puppy love was biting at her. He was her first real kiss, her first boyfriend and she lost him to Anna.

When Bonnie looked back her love life really did suck ass. Bonnie wanted to do things right this time around, and after her dreadful split with Shane, Bonnie had been playing it safer than ever. Refusing to go to parties with Elena and Caroline, refusing to date again, she almost lost her own life. The past seven years had so many low points and she promised herself after college she'd be more responsible, more mature, less giving especially to people who would never give themselves to her completely.

This made her terrified to get close to Enzo, to even have a first date. She felt a pull to him, making her want to fall in love again and there was something about him, the way he looked at her, the way he gave her butterflies again, the fact that he was a gentleman and seemed so self-assured, but everything about him was authentic, unlike Shane who played her and deceived her.

Damon these last few weeks spoke very highly of his step-brother who he was getting along with better. To her surprise Damon actually approved of Enzo for her, which was a shocker since he hated every guy that spoke to her that wasn't Ric or Matt. Lately Damon was more open to talk about his relationship and history with his brother before the Maggie situation happened. He was always painting Enzo in a good and loyal light, this made Bonnie even more interested to getting to know Enzo one on one herself.

It was time she got back out there and date, he might not be the one, but he seem way better than any of her exes. And if all of her friends approve of this guy than he can't be at all awful.

The phone soon rang Bonnie went over to answer it wondering if it was her dark haired admirer. "Hello?"

"Bonnie, what's up."

From the voice she knew it was her blond hair, blue eyed friend instead. "Hey Matt, getting ready for Lily's party."

"You're going too?" Matt was going, she soon remembered he was dating Sarah, the brothers cousin so of course he would be there.

Bonnie replied. "Yep, Enzo invited me."

"Oh so you two are dating now."

Bonnie shrugged at his comment. "Well this is our first time out together, he's been so busy at work he hasn't really had time for setting up a real first date."

Matt chuckled. "Yeah, his cousin Alex is a hardass she's been working him overtime, being the boss's son didn't get him a pass to slack off, infact they just work him harder."

Damon had informed Bonnie of Enzo's cousins and Uncle, "Yeah I've been told, anyways it's good we can all have a drink together. It's been so long since I've been on a date, it'll be nice to have friends there with me."

"Yeah, me, Sarah, Ty and Caroline, think of it as a triple date." Bonnie smiled at that, at least she can see Enzo interacting with her friends. The only guy she's ever been with that was slighty on good terms with the gang was Jeremy and that was due to him being Elena's little brother. And then after he cheated on her, Caroline despised him, Tyler and Matt were torn and Elena didn't want to take sides. She was the first one pleased when they got back together, unlike Caroline, Matt tried for her sake to be friendly to Jeremy again.

This time it would be nice to have her friends there to take the edge off, "I'm glad, I'm pretty nervous you know. I just I really want to find a nice guy, I feel like all of you are planning to settle down. And I'm literally the single friend. The other day I heard Nora and Mary Louise talking about wedding plans."

"Bonnie give it time, you've been through hell and back, you can't force things like this, it just happens." Bonnie knew that, she was just so tired of being left behind. "And I know one thing, Enzo is a stand up guy, respectful, honorable. Ask Sarah they've been friends for years now and he's always been there for her as a great step cousin." She thought about good ol' Sarah, who was such a sweet girl, Matt was so lucky to have her, she loved him more than anything.

"Look I don't wanna just run you off the phone, but Sarah calling me, we'll see you soon okay."

"Kay Matty, I'll see you in a bit."

They hung up, she doesn't know why but her talk with Matt was assuring, her friends wanted the best for her. And they were going to support and be there for her always. She tired of being scared, she deserved this.

* * *

Enzo showed up to the Bennett house ten minutes to five o'clock, the party had already started. He got a text from Tyler saying he needs to make sure he was there by no later than six, it was going down tonight. Enzo took a look at the house, it was small and modest house, which reminds him of Matt's family home, compared to some of the mansions in Mystic Falls, Damon informed Enzo that Bonnie was staying with her grandmother instead of the Mayor's Manor with her parents.

Enzo walked up the steps of the little brown house, rang the doorbell. And once the door opened he met an older woman with curly black hair and brown eyes, her eyes widen by what was in his hand. "You must be Lorenzo, your stepmother speaks so highly of you." So she knew Lily.

"Thank you madam."

"Well, don't just stand here, please come in." She step aside so he could walk, Enzo came into the hallways, "Bonnie your date is here hurry up you guys are probably late to Lillian's party." She called out.

Enzo just stood waiting for Bonnie.

As Bonnie's grandmother showed him into her living room. "I'm coming Grams." Bonnie answered, in a few he saw her in a white dress showing off her legs in high heels and nicely made up face, and her hair was in a braided bun. She looked so elegant and beautiful.

Enzo was truly taken back, "Wow love, you look incredible." Bonnie face broke into a huge smile. He could see Ms. Bennett on the side smiling. "Oh these are for you." Enzo handed her a 12 stem multi colored bouquet of roses.

Bonnie was quite surprised, "Oh Enzo these are beautiful."

"Let me take them and put them in water for you child, ya'll don't wanna be late. How bout you two head on out, and don't stay out too late your mother wants you down in town hall early in morning."

Bonnie rolled her eyes which made Enzo chuckled. "Don't worry Ms. Bennett, I too have work in the morning I'll have her home decent time." she nodded at Enzo as she headed in the kitchen with the flowers. Enzo reached his hand out to Bonnie. "Shall we."

She took his hand and smiled. "We shall, and thanks for the flowers."

"Of course."

The two of them made it to Enzo's car, he was driving the new black Audi R8 GT V12 his father bought him for graduation. All the boys got gifts from their parents this summer, Stefan's father sent him down a red Porsche while Lily only gave Damon a check for his startup life in Baltimore, promising a check from his trust fund, she didn't trust either of her sons with so much money all at once but since Damon was ready to start own his life he was going to need some help before he got on his own two feet.

Meanwhile Lorenzo's father wanted him to work for every single dime he got, neither him nor cousins had a trust fund set up. In fact Enzo had student loans he had to pay back, and the money he was making from the armory was to pay them back. His mother begged his father to help him out, the man flat out refused saying he would pay his son decent but that money could go to his loans. So Enzo was quite shocked to see this car pull up in the driveway and his father handing him over the keys, this was a so called gift for deciding to stay in the family business, Alex also got the same bribe from his father and Uncle they got her a BMW M6.

"This is such a sexy car." Bonnie said as Enzo was speeding down out of her Grams residents. "When did you get it?"

"Gift from my dad, well more like a bribe really." Bonnie tilted her head at him confused.

"Why a bribe?" She asked.

Enzo really didn't want to think about his father, "He wanted me to work at his business at first I didn't want too, but then I don't know I changed my mind he got me this car after my first week of working for him."

Bonnie sat quietly for awhile. "Why didn't you wanna work for your dad?"

Enzo sighed, his history with his dad had been messy for a while. "Wasn't my thing, I had other dreams, my father thought I was being an idiot trying to jump into a life that wasn't secure." Enzo hit the brakes at a red light.

Bonnie nodded at him. "My dad felt the same way once I told him I was coming back to Mystic Falls to be a teacher, he wanted me to go to Howard University and get into political science. When I told him I wanted to be an Educator he freaked out on me, he said I could do anything and I was wasting my talent on a dead end job." Bonnie gave harsh laugh, "Sad thing is he doesn't know me or what I'm good at. I hate politics, but I'm his only child so he pushes his dreams on me." Enzo could related, his father does the same to him. He always notice the difference between the parents with only one child verses the ones with two or more. While Dalton pushed Alex too hard, he was soft with Virginia, in fact she majored in something she wanted even did a semester abroad, Alex had to work at the armory since the age of 16.

He also notice how Lily and Giuseppe pushed Damon and how aggressive they were with him. But Stefan was the light of their life, they pretty much baby him, Giuseppe also was the reason Stefan was able to run off to Chicago for four years.

"Parents, fathers. I swear mines lost it ever since I turned 13, he's been a different person. The divorce between him and my mum made him bitter and nasty."

Bonnie for some reason smiled. "Where is your mother?" She asked as they were pulling up in Tyler's neighborhood.

"She lives in London you see"

"Must be nice out there, always wanted to visit." Enzo looked over to Bonnie.

Her eyes were glued to him. "You should."

The car pulled up in the Lockwood's driveway. A young fresh face kid came up to his side. "Valet." Enzo came out the car, while someone else opened the door for Bonnie letting her out, Enzo handed the keys to the kid. He jumped in, "Sweet ride dude."

Enzo gave him a brief smile, "Just don't wreck it mate." As the car was out of his way, driving down the mound of the driveway. Enzo walked up to Bonnie, taking her arm and linking it with his. "Let's get inside. I know father must be pressed."

Bonnie and him walked into the Lockwood house, there were the caterers standing around, many people were already here. So many of his father's business friends and partners, Lily's old high school friends and workers from her shop. Soon enough Matt Donovan and Sarah showed up beside them.

"Guys, Bonnie you look amazing." Matt grabbed Bonnie into a hug, Sarah and Enzo hugged as well.

Bonnie pulled away to see Sarah, "Wow, blue is really your color, Sarah."

"Thanks, you do look amazing Bonnie."

"Thank you, my date couldn't keep his eyes off me." Bonnie teased

Enzo mouth dropped. "Hey." Matt and Sarah laughed it off though.

"I tease, sorry." Bonnie blushed, he knew Bonnie was far from bashful. "Where's Ty?" She asked Matt.

"Freaking out upstairs, and Carol is distracting Care, having her meet all her old girlfriends from college." Sarah answered.

Bonnie snorted, "Well it's almost six, I hope Tyler doesn't chicken out."

"Same, you know what I'm check in on him make sure he's okay and not puking again." Enzo cringe.

Sarah pat her boyfriend on the back and kissed his cheek. "Good luck babe." Matt hurried off up stairs. Sarah asked them to join her in the living area.

While they were sitting out in the livingroom, Enzo and Sarah must of stared at each other for a few minutes too long. He knew Bonnie must of notice them doing so, Sarah cough softly before breaking the silence between them, "So Bonnie what are your plans now for work?"

Bonnie looked at Sarah before answering, "I got an offer from Mystic Falls High to be the new 9th and 10th grade english teacher. I was offered a position at Grove Hill High at one of the private school, but I figure I stay close to home, get my masters and get into school administration."

Enzo was proud at how Bonnie had it all figured out, she got a career that she went against her father's wishes and she was going through with her dreams. If only he could have done the same thing. "Wow, that's really a goal plan you set, Sarah here is also trying to live out her dreams." Enzo said. Bonnie looked from him to Sarah.

Sarah was now glaring at Enzo, "shut it."

Enzo smirked at her, "Sarah come on now share."

Bonnie was now getting curious he could tell. "I'm thinking of going off to New York for an art program okay, just keep it quiet Matt doesn't know." Bonnie gasp, Enzo shook his head.

"When are you leaving Sarah."

"I was hoping by August, look this is a once in a lifetime deal I can't just not think about it, this is my future we're talking about."

Enzo felt a pang of jealousy, Sarah and Bonnie were a lot braver than he ever was. Soon Carol called everyone in the hall. The three of them got up walked in there, they met up again with Matt who saw Enzo gancing at him to see if everything was okay, he just shrugged and walked closer to the tables. Enzo turned to notice Lily's harsh whispers to Lucy who was out of her maid's uniform and into a long sleeve black dress. He also notice his father angered face and that the Salvatore brothers weren't there yet.

Caroline Forbes soon approach them, "Hey guys, Sarah you are glowing, you're not pregnant are you." Sarah eyes widen.

"God no, Caroline…."

Carolien cut her off "Enzo it's great to see you again and with Bonnie, you know I'm so glad you two met and are seeing each other. Tyler and I have been so bore not having another couple to double with beside Matt and Sarah." Sarah of course rolled her eyes at this, "and I'd never be seen with Damon in public so doubles with him and Lena is out. But finally Bonnie found someone acceptable for our circle and age appropriate."

"Caroline" Bonnie hissed at her.

"Sorry sore subject."

They heard a tink sound, it was coming from Carol. "Welcome everyone, welcome to the celebration of Lillian and Lorenzo St. John." Everyone applauded. "Lily, we've been best friends for so long and I'm so glad you had a second chance at love. Lorenzo you've made my friend very happy woman again, and I know she's made you just as happy." Lily and Lorenzo smiled at Carol as she gave her speech.

"It's wonderful that we were able to gather together on such a beautiful day to celebrate love, whether old or young, in fact my son Tyler has something he'd like to share."

Carol turned around to her son, the group watched Tyler slowly walked towards Caroline who looked confused as ever. Enzo couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. Tyler stood in front of Caroline, in front of everyone. "Thanks mom, Caroline." her blue eyes were staring into his, she didn't understand what was happening right now. "You've made me the happiest man in the past six years we've been together, you were there for me when I lost my father, you were there pushing me to make it through high school and college making sure I never fell back, also keeping me on my toes, and always in encouraging me to be better and do better. I've became a better son, friend, boyfriend and person because of you. And when I think of my life, five, ten, hell even twenty years from now all I see is you and a life we'll have together in our hometown." Enzo looked over to Bonnie and Sarah their eyes were watery and Bonnie's cheeks were wet. Tyler finally got down on his knee. "Caroline Forbes." He took out a little black black from his back pocket, Caroline was now crying and smiling at him, she was completely speechless. "Will you marry me." He open the black to expose a large diamond ring.

Caroline gazed from Tyler to the ring, back to Tyler. "Tyler Lockwood I would love to marry." The entire room was cheering, Carol Lockwood was in tears, he could see his parents giving each other a brief kiss before raising their glasses.

Lily spoke, "as the waiters come around with the wine, I'd like everyone to toast Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood on their engagement, may these next few months bring you closer than ever." Enzo and Bonnie both got a glass, Bonnie clicked her glass with his before taking a sip. "To Caroline and Tyler."

Everyone in the room started to drink, Caroline and Tyler were wrapped up into each other. Matt kissed Sarah and whispered to her. Knowing anything Matt was now thinking of their future together, if only he knew the truth.

Caroline came over to her friends to show them her ring, "I figured I couldn't go wrong with Vera Wang." Tyler said. Caroline kissed him once more.

"Tyler I love this ring so much, this is so me." Bonnie and Sarah couldn't stop staring at it.

"½ carat diamond is so Caroline Forbes," Enzo said in a low voice.

Matt of course heard him, and grinned. "Cost Ty over four grand." Enzo did a soft whistle. "This relationship better last."

It was Enzo's turn to chuckle. Bonnie looked over to him smiling as she moved pass Caroline and walked towards him, with a sacey sway in her walk. Enzo stared at this woman's figure, he couldn't believe someone like her could be interested in him. He so out of the game these days he felt like he didn't even remember how to talk to his date. "That might be the most beautiful proposal I've ever seen." Bonnie said.

Having speculator timing, a loud voice boomed into the dance hall. Bringing in with him,what looked like Elena's doppelganger, Stefan and Rebekah Mikaelson. He could sense his father anger across the room as his step brothers walked in with the town's harlots, who Lily despised with a passion. Enzo knew shit was gonna hit the fan in the next couple of minutes.

Lily rushed passed her husband to get to her sons. Bonnie grabbed his arm he saw the worried look on her face. "What the hell is this?" Lily spat.

Enzo notice how the crowd of guest circled around the Salvatores. Stefan was hand in hand with Rebekah and decided to speak in a hush tone. "Mother please, it's your party we can talk later."

"We will speak now, you two waltz in here making this scene with these two whores."

He could hear the gasps going around the room, Lorenzo soon was standing by his wife. "You choose to embarrass your dear mother like this."

"Mom, we aren't trying to embarrass you, in fact I wanted to tell you about us all week." Stefan pointed out to Lily his hands were entwined with Rebekah's, who was smiling up at Stefan.

Lily looked as though she was punched in the stomach, Damon who was on the side of them rolled his eyes as Katherine just smirked at the drama between the family.

"Mrs. St. John, Stefan wouldn't…"

"Hush you." Lily was getting cross, Rebekah manage to move closer to Stefan.

Enzo knew he should probably find his way out of this place before it got worst, or even get his date out of here before she rushed over to protect her best friend from what was gonna happen next.

"Mother please, stop embarrassing yourself this is just another shitty blow out party to make it seem like you two are saints parents and have the most amazing marriage in Mystic Falls but guess what you are no better than her last husband." Damon stated towards Lorenzo.

Next to come was a thundering clap. Lily slapped Damon hard across the face. Carol grabbed Lily quickly and tried to escort her out of the hall, Lorenzo glared at Damon who was holding the side of his face, while Katherine was cooing at him. Stefan walked away from Rebekah to follow his mother and Carol.

Enzo tugged at Bonnie. She finally looked away from Damon and Katherine to him. He lowered his head to her. "Bonnie are you okay?"

Bonnie stared at him for a second before nodding. "Just get me out of here please."

 ** _thanks for all the reviews guys, chapter 8 is the big one, so make sure you look out for it. It's my favorite chapter._**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: It Was Only a Kiss

 _Coming out of my cage_  
 _And I've been doing just fine_  
 _Gotta gotta be down_  
 _Because I want it all_  
 _It started out with a kiss_  
 _How did it end up like this?_  
 _It was only a kiss_

Enzo drove his car out of the Lockwood residence, and back into the middle of town. He and Bonnie remain silent the entire ride, he was still processing the events of what happened. Everyone was well and good before the brothers waltz in with their dates. He knew things could only be escalating at the Lockwood's with Lily, his father, Damon and Stefan. The St. Johns would be the talk of the town for the next month.

He decided to not even think about it anymore and focus on what to do with Bonnie. She seemed so disappointed at the sight of Damon wrapped around Katherine while his girlfriend was in New York. Enzo had to get her mind off of Damon's fuck up.

He pulled up at Mystic Grill and turned to Bonnie. "Love, lets get you something to eat, the night is still young."

Bonnie looked over at him, sad eyes gazing back at him. "You sure, I know you have work tomorrow and the grill closes in about an hour."

Enzo nodded as he started to got out the car, and went over to her side to open the door for her, she came out the car and thanked him before walking into the grill with him. Thankfully Ben wasn't at the bar tonight, it was a blonde haired woman instead.

The two grabbed a table, waiting to be served. "Bonnie I hope you're okay."

"I'm... I don't... I mean..."

"Don't blame yourself for what's going on." Enzo's hand reached across the table to hold Bonnie's. "Damon's problems aren't yours."

Bonnie looked down at their hands for the longest before speaking. "I know that, it's just."

"It's nothing, if he wants to ruin a sure thing with his girlfriend then let him, you aren't his keeper. Sometimes you gonna have tough love, I know he means something to you, and he's been there for you but you can't always him help."

Bonnie nods as she finally looked up at him. "You're right. For so long it's been the three of us, Elena, Damon and I. The idea of him betraying her when she's had so much hope in him, and now he's only proving Caroline right and nothing's changed."

Enzo knows she's feeling a lot with Damon right, when Maggie hurt him it was heartbreaking for him, he thought for sure he'd never get over it. "Maybe you should talk to him, get all the facts before this news of him cheating gets to Elena eh."

Before Bonnie could respond, Liv one of the Parker twins took their order. The two got burgers and fries, Bonnie ordered a beer while Enzo only got a coke. They stayed quiet again still holding hands. It was nice, to be have this comfortable silence between them.

Bonnie evently spoke up again. "So the St. John family why weren't they at the party?"

Enzo blinked up at her. "Umm, Dalton, my father's brother, his wife dislike Lily a lot. They tend to stay away from Mystic Falls, only came around once and it was for the wedding. Alex my cousin wanted to come to support my dad but her mother forbid it."

"And should I even ask about Sarah, is she gonna leave Matt?"

Enzo didn't know, besides Tyler and Caroline who were very stable, Matt and Sarah were like the perfect couple. He'd hate for her to just leave Matt and move on. "I don't know, I'm hoping she stays get into a program in DC, but her heart is set to go to New York and to be honest it sounds more permanent than temporary." Bonnie seems like she didn't even know what to say either.

While she and Sarah weren't that close like she was with Enzo. Matt was her best friend. "Matt just loves her so much and he's been shitted on so many times, I was rooting for those two."

"You ever feel like you're invested in other people's happiness more than your own?" Enzo didn't know why he even said that to Bonnie but it came out.

Bonnie seem shocked at the question, and as Liv showed up with their drinks before promising their food would be there in fifteen minutes or less. Bonnie took a drink from her beer before even coming up with an answer for him.

"Maybe, but I've been invested in my relationship more than my partners ever had, I've been burn by many guys. I've been with cheaters, guys who were in love with other women, I've been used and stalked. So yeah lately I've been living through other peoples dating lives instead of putting myself out there to get hurt, I'm so scared to just open up to the next guy I meet because what if it happens again?"

Enzo felt the same way, and while Maggie was his first and only love when she cheated on him, he was in a shamble. "After what happened with Maggie and Damon, I felt that way, at first I didn't eat, sleep or leave my dorm room for days until Sarah found out and talked to me. Then I used to go party every weekend and go down to the bars during the week and just drink. I started failing classes, and one day I came face to face with Maggie again and we talked, well we yelled at each other." He chuckled, "And then we cried, I got closure that night with her. And the next day I moved on slowly, I never dated again though, I didn't want to open again either."

"You two never tried to work it out again?"

Enzo shook his head, "Nope, she didn't love me the way I loved her. My point is Bonnie we can't control the actions of others only our own. There's nothing wrong with us okay."

Bonnie squeezed his hand. And soon their food came and they ate, while having small talks about food, music and Mystic Fall gossip. It wasn't until Liv told them they were closing now that Enzo paid the bill and they walked to the car. Enzo drove Bonnie back to her grandmother's place right around 10:30. They sat in his car outside the house, the lights inside were on and Bonnie finally looked from her house to him grabbing his hands once again.

"I'm ready to stop feeling so scared, I'm ready to be able to open up again to someone. That someone being you of course. I'm just so tired of being alone."

He totally understood that, watching everyone around him have what he used to have. "I want that with you too Bonnie."

She laid her right hand on his chest leaning forward. "Promise one thing?" her voice got smokey and low.

Enzo leaned in closer to her, "Anything love."

She let her forehead rest against his now. "Promise me you won't break my heart please?" he nestled his face in her hair.

He pulled away as she froze, he looked into her emerald eyes and then cupped her cheek with his hand, he inched closer to her before saying. "I promise you Bonnie." he got closer until his lips touched her.

Bonnie moaned into their kiss, her hands were wrapped around his neck as best as she got sitting in her seat leaning over into him. She began kissing him with everything she had inching more and more out of her seat, so Enzo was able to snake his arm around her waist, lowering his hands down to grab her ass. He started to lift her up, sitting her on his lap.

He felt when Bonnie whisked her tongue out against his, she then bit his lower lip. They stayed in his car for about ten more minutes kissing. When the kissed ended Bonnie leaned up to give him one last peak.

She moved back into her seat, beaming at Enzo, "I told you this car was sexy." she whispered softly to him.

Enzo then smirked, he came out and walked her to her Grandmother's front door. Bonnie eyes were on him as she messed around with her house keys. Once she unlock the door, Enzo grabbed her back seeing she had a smile on her face. He kissed her again and it was just as amazing as the first time. Bonnie sighed reaching up to wrap her arms around him. And Enzo deepened their kiss as he pulled her flushed body against his.

Bonnie pressed her hand on Enzo's chest pushing him away, "I'd love to invite in but my Grams is home, and also I don't give it up on the first date."

Enzo completely understood. "So how about a second date soon" he reached out and played with a lock of her hair.

She held her breath, flushed face. "I'd like that and please call me before two weeks pass." Bonnie teased.

Enzo nodded leaning down to kiss her one last time then he headed off back to his car and Bonnie watched him drive off before entering her house where she came face to face with Grams.

* * *

When Enzo got back to the boarding house, and upstairs he notice there was light on in his room. Once he opened the door he saw Damon sitting in the computer chair watching the soccer game on his flat screen.

"Welcome home lover boy, how was your night with Bon Bon?" Damon asked not looking away from the screen.

Enzo was still trying to understand why Damon was even in his room. "Why are you in here, shouldn't you be locked up at the Gilbert's house, balls deep in Katherine right now."

Damon let out a forceful groan. "How much trouble am I in with Bonnie?"

Enzo cocked his eyebrow he was surprised Damon cared so much about people's opinions of him especially Bonnie's. Who was torn between her own friends love life she could hardly focus on her own. "Doghouse." He watched Damon head drop in his own hands.

"Caroline glared at me the entire party," he muttered. Enzo threw himself down on his bed. Damon's head flew up, "And now she's engaged to Tyler Lockwood."

"Yeah mate you missed Tyler's proposal, it was actually beautiful made the girls cry."

Damon chuckled, "Always though it be me and Lena first."

"Well you and Katherine could always..."

Damon shook his head, "Kat and I are friends, we talk sometimes she's cool you know."

"Umm no I don't know, what I do know about Katherine is that she slept with the former Mayor Lockwood and Mason Lockwood, beat up Sage once, fought her own mother and is a complete psycho." He was concern that Damon even thought Katherine was good company, better than his own friends. "I told you if you were having tough times come hang with me and Alex."

Damon sighed, turning towards him, the tv was now on a lower volume. "Katherine's been going through some stuff, found out she's not Elena and Jeremy's sister, they are cousins. She just needed someone to lean on."

"So you aren't sleeping with her." Damon shook his head again.

"Dude I promise I am not sleeping with Katherine, Elena is it for me. Her doppeganger cousin isn't needed."

That was a relief to hear. "Bonnie will be happy to hear this, she was worried you'd ruin your threesome with her." Damon looked puzzled. "Don't you find it a bit odd that Bonnie is so attach to you and Elena."

Damon looked like he had an answer to Enzo's question, whatever he was going say he decided to veto it, instead he answered with this. "Look Bonnie's been through a lot."

"So I keep hearing." He mumbled. He wanted to know these secrets of hers and why it was all so hush hush unlike everyone else's business in this town.

"Like bad shit happened during her time at Whittmore, Elena and I were there for her especially when Caroline and Tyler were going through their rough patch with his drinking problem. You think things you heard about Bonnie with Jeremy or Kai were bad during high school and summer. Things got worse particularly with her parents. And look I can't tell you everything but it was fucked up. It's one of the reasons I'm protective of her as well as Elena, I hope one day if things goes well for you guys she tells you."

Enzo was even more curious than before, Bonnie has implied she wasn't perfect, but who is. The thought of her getting deep into trouble made him perturb. "It feels like everyone has a steady grounding except her."

"And you, I've never seen two people have so much in common before, I personally think you guys are a match, and I'm not saying it cuz you're my step brother and you're safe opinion for my friend." Damon said, "I know I can never make it right for what happened with Maggie and I know you thought she was the _one_ , but you haven't met anyone like Bonnie."

Enzo believed him, Bonnie Bennett wasn't like any woman he had ever met. He felt like he could fall for this girl.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Call Me The Breeze

 _I keep blowin down the road_  
 _Well now they call me the breeze_  
 _I keep blowin down the road_  
 _I ain't got me nobody_  
 _I don't carry me no load_

Bonnie doesn't know how she got stuck at the Founder's Hall with her mother all day, who only wanted to talk about her pregnancy. Bonnie had gotten a cheeky text from Enzo this morning which made her day, but spending so much time with Abby was bringing her down again.

Jamie was always the good son, he was supporting their mother, and he was so happy to have another half-sibling. Bonnie was just caught off guard with this whole thing.

"Bonnie, I asked if you want to come with me to the doctor on Thursday." She had to get out of here.

Bonnie looked around noticing the only other person with them was old lady Rayna. "Umm I'm so busy that day, Damon needs help apartment hunting remember." she lied, Damon was going with his mother to Baltimore for the weekend.

"Okay, I'll ask Jamie and your Grams, she's so excited for another grandbaby." Bonnie wouldn't say Shelia was excited, stunned was the better word for how Grams was taking this news, but she was always a better liar.

Nora Hildegard came to help organize the new Mystic Fall youth club at the Founder's Hall while setting up plans for some mid-day gathering the Founding Families were having next week.

Bonnie's entire day was helping Nora, who needed an assistant for the summer. Abby of course volunteered her daughter to help for the next month until they could get a someone more permanent. During the lunch hour she sent Enzo a funny text message complaining about 'work' while he text back to complain about his monotonous cousin and erratic uncle.

By evening time Bonnie busted out of town hall, while Enzo was still at work for another couple of hours, he also planned to stay in town with his cousins.

Around close to midnight was when Bonnie got a call. "Hello"

"Sorry I'm calling late, father had me in a meeting then Alex and I had to lock up the place." Bonnie smiled, the fact that he called her the day after their date rather than weeks later. "Hope you weren't asleep."

"Naw I was still up, I have to work in the morning though."

Enzo gave a small chuckled, "Can't believe your mother volunteered you for a job, unpaid at that."

Bonnie gave a soft groan, the thought of her mother trying to have them spend more time together at work no less. "The worst was the fact that she talked about her pregnancy all day and to everyone that came by Founder's Hall. She must have been driving poor Nora crazy for the past week." Nora had been working for her mother for three years now, finally getting a proper promotion over the summer.

Enzo was humming, "So what are you wearing?"

Bonnie blushed at this question. "Why do you wanna know? What are you wearing?" she asked rolling on her bed.

"Well just a white tee shirt, briefs and I'm under the covers because Stefan loves to blast the a/c.

"Lucky, my Grams doesn't. So I'm just wearing a little short lace nightgown" Bonnie voice was husky into the phone.

She heard something drop, and a minute almost went by before she heard him speak again. "Are you fucking with me?" Bonnie just laughed. "Are you wearing anything under it?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

Enzo pauses before saying. "If you are in a nightgown, you're probably wearing little lace panties under it, no bra."

"No bra" she said. "No panties either."

He sighed. "Bonnie, you are a wicked tease you know that." She giggled on the phone. "Anyways I wanted to make plans for a proper date with you."

This made Bonnie cease laughing, and straighten up.

"Outside of Mystic Falls, we could do something nice, for the weekend go down to Virginia Beach. Uncle Dalton has a little beach house. We could go with Matt and Sarah so it's not too much for you. Also I'll set up a nice alone time for us."

All of it sounded pretty amazing, the pressure of being alone with Enzo for an entire weekend eased once he mentioned Matt and Sarah who were pretty cool. But the fact that they could have their second date in one of the most romantic cities. "I would love it. Now you've given me a reason to go to my parent's house, that's where I stash my sexier clothes."

Enzo groaned again, "You Ms. Bennett are truly a tease queen, I do hope my suffering will be worth it."

"Oh it will, you've never had a girl like me before." she said seductively to him. "I know all kinds of things, I told you before Lorenzo I'm not some pure innocent girl next door." Her tone was driving him crazy, he couldn't believe this was the girl he met many weeks ago in his family's kitchen. He thought of their kiss from last night in his car.

This was the girl he could truly fall for. "Of course bad news is that you'll drive down with Matt since I'll be working that night, but the armory is pretty close so I'll slip in later Friday night and we can enjoy our weekend."

Bonnie pouted even though she knew Enzo couldn't see her. "I'll miss your car then."

Enzo bit his lips, he knew for some reason Bonnie felt turned on by his car, he did too want to want to see her squirming against the leather seat of his car.

"You'll have the weekend with both of us." Bonnie gave him a sweet heavy laugh. "Anyways love it's getting late, work tomorrow. I look forward to giving you a romantic weekend of a lifetime."

"I don't get many of those you know, I'm already buzzing with excitement. You really are a good one Enzo. Goodnight."

"Night Bonnie."

* * *

"I just can't believe you're going away with a guy you hardly know." Damon said, he came to her parents house with her, while she packed her bags for the weekend. She and him talked it out couple days ago, once confirmed by Matt who was told by Jeremy. Katherine was really their cousin, she also got a text from Elena saying Katherine had been so distressed over the news and afraid to meet her birth mother, Isobel.

She still didn't approve of Damon's friendship with Katherine, but knowing the truth kept Caroline quiet about her accusations.

Bonnie wasn't in the mood to argue with him, he was leaving in an hour with Lily to head to Baltimore. "You were so excited for me to date your brother, how we'd be in-laws and now you don't want me to go with him, Matt and your cousin Sarah are all going on this couple's trip?"

Damon made up his face. "You're moving too fast Bonnie, he's gonna want you to have sex him."

Bonnie's face was animated at his statement. "Okay I've had sex before and I wanted to have sex with him the two days after I met him, yet he turned me down because he wanted to wait and do things right." Bonnie stated, she felt like she shouldn't even have to fight him on this.

Damon moved to grab Bonnie's shoulders giving her a worried gaze, "I don't want you to make the same mistakes as last time okay."

Bonnie felt her eyes watering up, she was so angry right now and she felt flooded with bad memories of her horrible past. "Unless Enzo has a wife and child I don't know about, it won't be like last time okay. And I'm not gonna have a meltdown if things don't work out between us." Bonnie took Damon's hands off her shoulders and just held them into her own. "It won't be like last time, Enzo and I want the same thing okay, and I don't why but I trust him."

Damon let out a low sigh as Bonnie let go of his hands, "Yeah he's trustworthy, I'm freaking out over nothing."

"That or you don't trust me." Bonnie said to him.

"It's not you, what happened back then was scary for us all you know, I just wanna make sure you're safe and in good hands." Damon took a pause before saying something else. "Also you deserve to be happy, both of you guys."

Bonnie smiled at him. "Thanks Damon. You better head out…" Bonnie was cut off by the perky voice of her blonde best friend.

"Couples weekend getaway and I wasn't invited, tell your boyfriend he's a dick for me." Caroline waltzed into her bedroom staring at Bonnie and then at Damon. "Aren't you suppose to be with Katherine apartment searching?" She asked Damon.

Bonnie eyes zoomed in on Caroline. "Umm no, he's going with Lily."

Caroline glared at Damon, as he scratched his head avoiding both women's gazes. "Nope, Jeremy told Tyler who of course told me Damon is taking him future sis.. I mean cousin or maybe wife in this case to Baltimore for the weekend."

Bonnie smacked Damon's arm. "What the hell is wrong with you these days are you trying to ruin everything you have."

"Of course he is , once a dog always a dog." Caroline responded.

Damon rolled his eyes and look towards Bonnie. "Look Kat is a friend okay, I can have female friends. We are friends and I'm not have sex with you or anything."

"Doesn't mean you didn't try or hadn't thought about it before, Freshman year remember."

Damon scoffed, "Oh please Bon Bon get off your high horse okay. I'm a grown man I can make my own choices okay, so just stop." Damon voices got louder, "You are so obsessed with what I do, it's like you're in love with me, trying to mold me into some perfect guy, a white knight you think I am. Why don't you just focus on your own love life, one that cease to exist and stop worrying about whether me and Elena are gonna make it down the aisle someday or not. This isn't some polygamy relationship we have with you, so just stop consuming yourself with our relationship and our problems."

When Damon stopped yelling, the room was silent. Caroline's mouth was left open and eyes wide. Bonnie could feel her face get red, her eyes were glossy, and Damon continued to stare her down waiting for her to either break or say something.

Bonnie just threw her empty duffel bag down by his feet walked passed Damon, passed Caroline and out of her room. She darted down the stairs, getting straight out of her parents mansion. She drove right back to her Gram's place, and she didn't let a single tear drop until she was parked in the driveway, then she break down sobbing, she could hear the alert sound on her phone go off probably text messages from Caroline as she cried her eyes out.

* * *

"I wanna kick that guy's ass" Matt Donovan wasn't please when Caroline called him later that night giving him the entire breakdown of what happened at the Mayor's house.

He did notice something off with Bonnie on the drive to Virginia Beach, he figured she was just tired with all the bullshit with her parents again. He didn't check his phone after work to see Caroline's calls and texts, he just picked up Sarah and Bonnie, rushing off to hit the highway before the traffic got bad. When they got there, Bonnie got the key from under the mat of the St. John's house, and walked right in going to pick a room, she hasn't come out since.

Sarah did think something was up the entire time. Caroline shocked them with the news.

"I mean yeah, Bonnie does care a lot about Elena and Damon, but he didn't have to say that to her. It was so rude and a slap in the face to the only other friend he has. I feel so awful I bet she even cried in her car." Caroline said to them on the phone.

Matt felt like their trip was already ruined. "Bonnie doesn't deserve this, why is it always her." Sarah said in a low voice not sure if Bonnie was even still up.

All he wanted to do was get in his car and find Damon and kick his ass. "Now he's off with Katherine, I have half a mind to call Elena and tell her the shit that's been happening. But I can hear Bonnie in my head begging me not to." Matt heard the front door open and close. Must of been Enzo it was almost 1 a.m.

Sarah said goodnight to Caroline before hanging up and Matt decided to go check on Bonnie and talk to Enzo.

He walked into the living room where he saw the lights and TV on Enzo was out there with a beer in his hand. "Mate, found the place okay."

Matt nodded, going to take a seat next to him. "Yeah, this place is fucking nice can't believe you never had friends over."

Enzo shrugged, "Never been out here before, but there's this girl I wanted to impress so I figure hey why not give her a great weekend here." Back to the subject of Bonnie, Matt took a deep breath before laying the Damon and Bonnie news on Enzo. "Oh shit, the bastard had to say something huh."

Matt watched Enzo confused, "Wait, what?"

Enzo finish down his beer before responding. "I said to Damon, don't you think Bonnie's too attach to you and Elena. I didn't expect him to say some shit like that to her. He said it was due to some trouble she had when she was at Whittmore didn't get into the details said I should wait until she tells me."

Matt briefly knew what happened at Whittmore, but whatever went down it brought Bonnie closer to Damon. "She looked up to the guy. Bonnie has her own demons, she thought she could fight alone, then one day she couldn't fight anymore, Damon helped pick up the pieces, ever since then she and him has been as thick as thieves." Enzo was definitely trying to process this information. "Bonnie isn't in love with him, I mean she loves him but as her friend, she's into you."

"Hope she is."

Matt place a hand on Enzo's tense shoulder. "Talk to her in the morning okay. This trip was a great idea and she's been excited for it all week, she even went shopping with Sarah couple days ago. Everything will work out." At least he hoped everything worked out for them.

 ** _thanks for all the reviews guys, keep 'em up. Alright now, was Damon too harsh on Bonnie? Should Matt kick his ass? Was Damon right to lash out at his friend? Is this Enzo's fault?_**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Wild One

 _She's a wild one,_  
 _With an angel's face,_  
 _She's a woman child in a state of grace,_  
 _When she was three years old on her daddy's knee,_  
 _He said you can be anything you want to be,_  
 _She's a wild one,_  
 _Runnin' free._

Enzo was so happy to see Bonnie in the morning, he came out into the kitchen after he smelt something frying. It was her in a oversize sweatshirt with her college name printed on it. In short shorts, hair in a short messy ponytail, cooking breakfast. It was just after 8, Enzo got up an hour later than he usually does.

Her back was still turned to him humming some radio song he knows he's heard before. "Morning love." she jumped before turning to see who it was.

"Dammit Enzo you scared the shit out of me." she huffed.

Enzo gave her a cheeky grin. "Sorry, you know you don't have to cook, I could have gotten something from the bakery down the street for everyone."

"Well I wanted to do something nice. Your family must come out here a lot there was fresh food." She continued on cooking.

"Yeah my cousin comes out here a lot with her friends." Virginia loved the beach, it always managed to calm her down after she's had one of her manic episodes.

Bonnie walked over to the counter and placed a plate of eggs and another of bacon, "Want toast?"

Enzo nodded, soon Matt came strolling in his pajamas and Sarah in one of his big white t-shirts. Everyone mumbled their good mornings and took a seat with him at the counter. "You're in a great mood Bonnie." Sarah said watching her hum and bring a jug of orange juice and the coffee pot.

Matt and Enzo both stared at Bonnie as the remembered the events from yesterday. "I'm feeling better." Something about the smile plastered on her face felt fake to him. Whatever was going on no one wanted to put her on the spot. At least not this early morning.

So after everyone ate breakfast, Matt and Sarah left quickly to clean up. Enzo stayed around with Bonnie, who headed over to the living room.

He knew they needed to hash this out now so they could enjoyed their trip without tip toeing all weekend. "Bonnie, we can talk about what's bothering you?" Bonnie stayed silent staring out the window, looking out onto the beach. "I know what happened with you and Damon."

Bonnie was blinking rapidly like she was preventing tears from falling. "It doesn't matter, he wants me out of his business and he's right, I've been so caught up into his life. I'm ruining our nice trip over him, worrying about him and his girlfriend, I'm like a lovelorn chick." She couldn't stop the tears anymore.

Enzo moved in close to her getting his arms wrapped around her midsection. She throw her arms around his neck, burying her face into his shirt. "What he said wasn't okay, you don't deserve to be yelled at or treated like shit. Just because you care, you deserve much better than that." She sobbed even harder to the point where he notice Matt sticking his head out then when he saw what was happening he swiftly left them alone again.

It felt like a lifetime with Bonnie crying on him, Enzo didn't mind it at all. He had all these feeling before, the feeling of being unwanted, unloved, and never being enough. All he wanted to do was take away all her pain and sorrow.

Soon enough Bonnie came off his chest, her eyes bloodshot red, cheeks wet. "God I'm so ugly right now." she said, Enzo took his thumb and wiped under her eye.

"You're still beautiful." This made Bonnie give him a meek smile. "Go clean up, I wanna take you guys on a tour of the place, okay."

Bonnie nodded before getting up but not without saying something to him. "Enzo, thanks for being there for me, letting me cry all over you. Which was embarrassing." Bonnie grimmed

"Not a problem, love." She turned to walk down the hallway to her room. Enzo knew the trip will finally look up.

And it did, they used his Uncle's Lexus GX 460 which was just sitting in the driveway. Drove around the city, stopping at shops for the girls, while he and Matt checked out a carplace since Matt was looking around for a new truck. Bonnie was back to being her happy and bright self, no talks about that demon stepbrother of his or his girlfriend.

When it got late they all went back to the beach house, Matt and Sarah making plans for the hot tub, while Enzo told Bonnie to slip into something more dressy because they were going out alone.

When he did see Bonnie return by the front door, she was wearing a wild berry colored dress that was curve hugging and had a strappy plunging neckline and the sides were cut out with heels on. She looked so stunning, she gave him a tempting smile. "Don't think I did all this for you, I was hoping we'd take your car again, another ride."

Enzo chuckled, of course the car. "Anything you want dear." Their arms linked together as they left the house went into his car. He could hear Bonnie moan as she sat into his leather seats, he was hoping they made it to the restaurant instead of ripping off each other clothes in his car for sex instead, although he wouldn't say no to that later.

They did make it to the restaurant with our clothes on. "Hope you like seafood love."

"Love seafood." He smiled helping her out the car and as they got in he told the waiter his name and got his seat before the people before them. Once they sat and looked at the menu she spoke again. "This place is so fancy." Salacia Prime Seafood and Steak Restaurant was one of the tops dining spots in Virginia, his aunt and uncle comes here every year for their anniversary. "And so romantic"

The waiter came back with a bottle of red wine pouring for them. "I told you I'm a romantic at heart."

"Well it nice to see that in a guy, not a lot of you out there anymore." Enzo shrugged sipping his wine. "My first date was at a bar." Bonnie chuckled, "I got wasted and had to show up red face with puke on my shoes back to my Gram's place, no goodnight kiss."

Enzo laughed, "not that bad, mines was with this girl Alisha, we double with another couple, friends of ours, the two of them split on us, she invited back to her place where she umm tried to go down on me."

"First date and wait how old were you."

"14, she was 15, shut up." He watched Bonnie crackling at his story already. "Her dad walks in, starts chasing me around in his living, my pants were still around my ankle, I tripped on the steps outside. Her dad had to take me to the hospital because I sprained my ankle." Bonnie was still laughing hard at his story.

He shook his head he never told that story to anyone it was so humiliating, but after the day Bonnie had, he didn't mind telling such a sad and shameful story. "Amazing, I bet you have all types of funny childhood story."

"Yep and that's the only one you'll hear." Bonnie just pouted before looking at the menu.

"These pricing, Enzo you know we can go elsewhere right."

"And you know I'm not tight for cash, Bonnie this is our night."

Bonnie looked up at him her green eyes shining at him, if they were in a private setting he'd lean over to her and kiss her. "This is a lot for a first.. I mean second date."

"I want to."

Bonnie nods, "Then I'll get lobster then."

Enz started down the menu before deciding on a steak.

He told her more childhood story of him and his mum, his mates from back home and stuff she didn't even know about him, stuff he never even told Sarah or Maggie for that matter. "So wait you were in a band in high school, were you guys good."

"Good we were fucking great, or at least I was." Bonnie snickers at that. "Yeah I wanted to make music, hit the road. But Lorenzo, he wanted to me hit the books, family business, I had to give up my dream."

Bonnie gave him a melancholy look reaching out for his hand. "I know you hate your job, and that sucks, no one should force you to do something you hate for the rest of your life. I don't know maybe you should stand up to your dad, when I told mines I wouldn't get into politics he was pissed, I didn't care because this was my future we were talking about. I wasn't gonna be trapped into something I hated for the rest of my life."

He understood why Sarah was struggling with her decision, he gave up, he didn't fight. After losing Maggie, he was failing classes, his father gave him a choice. And he took it, he decided to work for the armory and have Lorenzo pay for his tuition.

After they ate dinner, ordered another bottle of wine and got pistachio ice cream. When they were finished with everything, Enzo paid and they drove down to the beach. Bonnie wanted to take a walk before heading back.

"It's so beautiful out here." They walked along the beach hand in hand.

"Yeah it is."

Bonnie moved closer to him, her hand moving to his waist wrapping her arm around him. "This is truly the best date I've ever been on, I don't even think I could explain in words how much I loved tonight." He stared back at her, he felt the same way. "You are an amazing guy, I feel like I don't even deserve this."

Enzo hands were now resting on her sides. "You deserve even more," He saw a tear slipping away, and he wiped it. She release the breathe she was holding, as Enzo was looking deeply into her soft green eyes.

Bonnie looked back at him, holding her breath, as he leaned down a little more to capture her lips in a tentative kiss. He closed his eyes as he pressed his lips against her warm mouth. She sighed softly as the kiss deepened and her knees became weak.

When he released her mouth, he stood there looking at her closed eyes and softly parted eyes flicked open as she raised a hand to lightly run her fingers over her freshly kissed lips. Bonnie shivered at his touch, a tingling sensation coursed through her. She unconsciously leaned back against him.

Her breathing quickened as his mouth worked the spot where her neck joined her shoulder. A soft moan escaped her lips as his hands slipped down her hips.

Enzo turned her in the circle of his arms as she slipped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer. "Enzo kiss me," she whispered before lightly brushing her lips against his.

He deepened the kiss as her mouth parted, her tongue seeking his. Her fingers found their way into his hair as his lips left her mouth to blaze a hot trail down her neck.

His hands explored the curves of her hips before coming to rest on her ass. She moaned her approval as he pressed her softness against him, she could feel his unmistakable desire for her. Enzo reluctantly pulled himself away from her. "Wait maybe we should..."

Bonnie lustful eyes glared "I'm tired of waiting dammit, I want to have sex with you now." she spat at him.

Enzo couldn't help but smile at her impatience ways. "I meant we should go back to the house at least."

Bonnie blushed, "Oh, yeah let's up go inside."

* * *

"Oh my god, oh god oh god YES!" Enzo could hardly believe those words spill from the lips of the gasping woman who riding him for all he was worth. "Yes! Yes! YES!"

His hands dug into the soft flesh of her lovely ass, as he struggled to hold her hips down as he thrust took the opportunity of her struggling to change the angle of his hips. "There! Yes! Don't! Stop! THERE!"

Bonnie threw her head back, gasping loudly with each movement, nails digging deep in his forearms as she tried her hardest to fight against his hold. He cracked open his eyes just a bit to enjoy the sight of her truly spectacular breasts. He began to push up hard, deep into her welcoming body, and was rewarded with a keening wail as her body began to shudder.

"Oh, god! Enzo!" He closed his eyes and allowed her draw him towards an earth-shattering climax that left him completely spent and unable to move. She collapsed on top of him, panting hard, trying to catch her breath.

Bonnie managed to raise her head enough to give him a half-hearted kiss before rolling off to lay sprawled on her back amongst the tangled gray sheets of his bed.

"You my love are full of surprising tonight" She purred, rolling over in his arms, a smile curling her lips.

"I told you, you've never met a girl like me." She kissed him then, slowly, deeply, teasing his tongue playfully with hers. "I'm not blushing virgin" Bonnie must of woken up the entire area, he knew for sure Matt and Sarah heard them, how awkward things will be in the morning.

"That you aren't."

"This night was magical, thank you so much," she purred, sliding her thigh up over his hip and pulling him over her. And for some reason he wasn't even surprise she was in the mood for another round with him, he of course aimed to please her.

 _ **i'm back guys, just in time for comic con weekend, guys please bonenzo fans get your questions for Michael and Kat ready and send them in on twitter, on , follow me on twitter izzyfraylewis follow teambonenzo or tvdfansonline if you have questions about sending questions in for Kat and Michael. But guys please do so many of the Qs out are about Klaroline for Candice and Joseph, none of Kat or Michael fans are sending in much stuff so get on it everyone.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: **Truth**

 _I won't point any fingers_  
 _I won't say it was you_  
 _I let life take its time_  
 _And in time you see the truth_  
 _I won't ask any questions_  
 _I won't say it was you_  
 _I'll let life take its time_  
 _And in time you see the truth_

Breakfast was as awkward as she thought it would be, Sarah and Matt refused to make eye contact with her. Enzo kept making heart eyes at her, while smirking at Matt the entire morning through breakfast. Luckily since Bonnie was still kind of tired out from three epic rounds of sex, Enzo ordered from the bakery down the street, it was as good as he said it would be.

After breakfast, Sarah begged everyone to come with her to the beach. Bonnie got into her apricot cutout one piece swimsuit threw a white kimono on over it. While Sarah went into her neon pink two piece. Sarah walked down with Enzo, the two whispering and laughing together, and Matt snuck up behind her as she was walking down to the beach alone.

"So I'm never sharing a house with you ever again." Matt said to her, she notice he was shirtless in a marble pattern swim trunks.

Bonnie groaned at the fact that he was even bring this up. "I'm sorry okay, I shouldn't have done that in the house with you guys, but to be fair you guys were far down the hall from us."

"Bon you must of woken up the entire beach with your panting and moaning."

Bonnie cringed at the thought of Matt hearing her like that, her sex life was so private. "Jeez, not like you and Sarah weren't getting hot and heavy in the St. John's hot tub."

Matt chuckled and nudged her. "At least we waited til you two were gone." Bonnie and Matt got to the beach coastline getting their feet wet.

Bonnie looked out to see Enzo and Sarah already out in the water having fun. She stared at how happy and full of life Enzo was, something stirred inside of her as she looked out at him. "I couldn't wait you know." Bonnie finally turned her attention back at Matt. "I couldn't wait to be closer to him, I needed that."

She could tell that Matt understood where she was coming from. "I know, when I'm with Sarah I feel the same way. I'm more happy now than I was three, four years ago. I just love her so much."

"I'm scared Matt, how do you open up to someone after being heart-broken so many times?"

"It was tough, Elena left me, Caroline and I didn't work out like we hoped, Nadia used me while being with some other dude, and then Penny." She could already hear the hurt in his voice. "Losing Penny was the worst, we had plans, a future and seeing her get killed was the worst thing I've ever been through, worse than when my mom walked out on me and Vicki" Matt stopped walking and looked over out to where Sarah and Enzo were. "Then I met Sarah, who was sweet, fiery, and beautiful, I knew after a month she was the one. We've been together this long and I can't see myself without her."

Knowing the truth of Sarah's plans for New York was crushing Bonnie, Matt and Sarah were soulmates, she didn't think he'd get over this one. She could only hope things work out for the two. "I'm gonna tell Enzo about Whitmore." Matt turns to stare at her confused. "Everything, about Whitmore, he should know." Bonnie looked over at him walking over to them. "He should know everything, I want to tell him."

Matt just nodded respecting that choice. "He won't think less of you Bon, you are the strongest woman I know. In fact I wish my sister and mother were more like you. You've been there for me more than they ever have. I'm lucky to have you, Sarah and hell even Caroline." Bonnie smiled at that, she was lucky to have them too.

As Enzo approached them, Matt said he'd keep Sarah company, and Bonnie just grabbed Enzo's hand moving them farther away from the water, she took a seat and he sat with her. Her eyes gazed on the water where Matt and Sarah were playing. She smiled at the scene playing out in front of her, enjoying the warm sun on her skin. "Almost four years ago Matt's fiancee was shot dead right in front of him. After that I thought he'd never be happy again. And now look at him, he's more happy now than I've ever seen him." Enzo was watching them. "I wanna tell you a something, you have to promise you won't think less of me or, hate me."

Enzo turned his head towards her, she was staring at him with hazy gaze. "Bonnie, whatever you say to me, it won't change anything, not how I feel about you."

Bonnie gave him a weak smile. "Sophomore year at Whitmore was interesting, I met someone, Atticus Shane, he was an Occult Studies Professor, my Occult Studies Professor. Anyways he became a friend of mines, soon my mentor, he believed in me and my personal dreams, I told him about my parents, mostly my dad and what he wanted from me. Shane helped me face my fears and told me to follow my heart and do what I wanted.

"After awhile, I began seeing him romantically, started spending all my time with him, we were sneaking around, he didn't want anyone to know he was sleeping with his student. I thought that was the only reason he wanted to hide our relationship was because of his job." Bonnie voice began to crack, she turned away from Enzo and carried on with her story. "I found out from another Professor that Shane had a wife and child outside of Virginia. When I went to confront him about him he told me that he and his wife were separating, he told me he loved me." Bonnie bowed her head, Enzo rest his chin on her shoulder not knowing what to say.

"I stayed with him, I knew I should have left but I didn't. I stayed for two years, I thought his love for me was enough. And then one day I went to his apartment and the place was empty, the Dean of the department said he left to work things out with his wife." Bonnie felt the tears coming from her eyes. "He never got in contact with me, to explain what happened, or why he left. I let myself fall for another guy who never really cared about me."

Enzo wiped her eyes with his fingers. "Bonnie, that's not your fault okay, you can't blame yourself for every time a guy is an asshole to you, Jeremy, Ben, Shane, even Damon. They are all wrong, and there's nothing wrong with you."

"I was in a relationship with a married man."

"Who lied to you, he clearly wasn't separating from his wife, he was probably just working at Whitmore and still seeing her on the side. He probably lied to her too, and who's to say he hasn't done that to other young girls, luring them in. Bonnie it's the oldest set up in the book. He meets an attractive young student, he has blue balls from not getting sex from his wife and he takes advantage of you."

Bonnie stop sobbing to talk again, "Caroline found out he and his wife lived in North Carolina the whole time. She also said he was going there during the weekend and holidays when he said he was visiting family. He even had a schedule of when it was okay for us to see each other, I didn't question it. And now I feel like the biggest fool."

"Well you're not."

Bonnie let her eyes dry, she moved closer to Enzo feeling his body heat against her skin. "I still should have left once I found out, I was fucking my Professor for fucks sake."

"I hope you didn't expect me to think less of you because you got manipulated by your creepy middle-age Professor. You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened, someone like you so loyal, and full of fire and passion. You are much more worthy than any of those guys, and if they didn't see it well fuck them, because I do."

She couldn't help herself break out in a grin at Enzo, he made her feel so deserving of love and respect. "You know Lorenzo St John, you might be the most upstanding man I've ever met." He took her hands in his, kissed each knuckle.

"I wanna know something."

"Anything" she replied, Shane was one of her darkest secrets, she was so ashamed by the whole ordeal and she didn't want the folks of Mystic Falls ever hearing of Shane's name.

"Why so attach to Elena and Damon, what happened to you?" while she was trying not to think of the son of a bitch, Enzo had to be curious to what happened. "I mean you aren't bottle up feeling for him, like unrequited love story you two got going?"

Bonnie didn't know how to answer this question without talking about her final dramatic breakdown. There was a heavy pause between them, one that she could tell was making Enzo anxious. "I wasn't in love with Damon, his history with Caroline was enough to turn me off from him completely. And yeah we were friends, ever since he practically save me from Kai." she stopped right there, she felt Enzo's grip on her hand. "When Shane ran off, I went home for spring break, my father… we never got along anyways, but he found about about Shane from someone, paid to have it cover up and not spread the gossip into town. We fought, screamed at each other, he said awful things to me, I just… I had a nervous breakdown after that. I was depressed for awhile. Damon figured something wasn't right with me once I came back to school.

"One day he found me in a bathtub passed out, I took some pills and I tried to kill myself. He managed to wake me up, called Elena to get me help, of course I begged her not too, my dad would lose it if they did that. Damon and Lena took me to Grams, she called my mother they got me into this mental hospital, soon enough I got better after a while. They visit me at lot, called and wrote me letters. After that incident, we became closer, it's why Damon's so protective, he's afraid to find me half dead in a bathtub or worst."

Enzo finally spoke again. "It all make sense now. You see Damon as your white knight, he saved you twice."

"I should have given him his space."

Enzo pulled Bonnie into his chest. "It's okay to want someone, it's okay to have people take care of you Bonnie. You're not less of a woman for needing help or not being strong all the time." He press his face in her neck, this made her shudder. "I'll always be here for you. If you feel like you need someone to talk to or anything, I'm here for you love."

Bonnie tilted her head as she felt Enzo lips on her neck, he started to place small kisses on her. "I'd like that." she whimpered. "I feel like I can tell you anything, like I can trust you with anything."

Enzo moved from her neck to her ears and whispered. "I'm falling so hard for you Bonnie Bennett." the hairs on her neck were sticking up. _Bonnie felt like she was falling for Enzo too._

 _I know it's been a long, long time since I've updated sorry for that. I've just been catching up on everything. I'm hoping to update more and at least before the season premiere in 42 days (can you believe it) We are at the halfway point with this fic._


End file.
